


Blood is Thicker than Water

by orphan_account



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Sibling Incest, Yuri, hardmode, leading to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking place after the end of Kill la Kill, Ryuko Matoi enters a new struggle in her life from the affection she has for her estranged sister, Satsuki Kiryuin. Will she be able conceal her feelings for her sister or will she confess to Satsuki how much she truly loves her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dawn of a Miserable Morning

" _How are your studies at Rinne High School Imouto?"_

Imouto.

" _Umm… I'm not too sure about this outfit Mako, what do you think about this outfit Imouto?"_

Imouto.

" _Yeah, I'm thinking of keeping it short like this, doesn't it resemble yours Imouto?"_

Imouto.

" _I really enjoyed the time I spent with both of you, I truly hope we get to spend more times like this,"_

Please don't say it.

" _Goodbye Mako tell the Mankanshokus I wish them well in their new clinic,"_

I'm begging you.

" _Don't try and starts anymore fights now Imouto, "_

" _I'll try my best, Nee-chan,"_

A thundering clatter of a catchy ringtone picked by her roommate and the vibrations on a wooden bedside startles Ryuko awake. Drenched in a cold sweat with her heart thumping Ryuko dragged her arm across to silent her phone. Rubbing her eyes she gazes up at the calendar hanging on her bedroom door. On the calendar portrayed a picture of dark Bombay kittens squeezed in a woven basket with colourful eggs scattered on the ground next to the basket. As she scans through the calendar the red streaked hair girl reads an important date marked with a red marker.

_April 3_ _rd_ _SATS' VISIT_

Ryuko held up her phone that she muted earlier and the vicious beating in her heart resumed.

"Fuck," she grumbled, tossing the covers over her head. She shuts her eyes hoping she would travel forward the next day however all she finds is her eating what was her first ice-cream cone in her life. Ryuko giggles in amusement of her sister's panicking when her mint and chocolate ice cream began to melt.

The teen's reminiscence began to fade as her heart began to tighten in her chest. She didn't know what was wrong with her, she knew for definite that it was wrong but it was a problem no one else could've helped her with.

She loved her sister, but not as a sister.

She was in love with Satsuki. She isn't sure if it was one significant event that made her feel this way or a slow progression throughout the day driving her affection for her sister skywards to summits it should never reach.

In the end she didn't care about that, all she cared about is how to get rid of these romantic desires. The easiest thing to do in her mind right now is to avoid seeing her at all costs that included leaving voicemails for Satsuki while going to war with her temptations to answer her calls. Whenever the temptations overcame her she would simply say that she was studying (despite her never studying for any of her classes, being the delinquent she always was) and would promise to call her later. She never did.

" _I'm such a selfish bitch,"_ she thought to herself. Ryuko was notorious for never backing down from any fight, this was no ordinary fight. She clenched her fists at her floral patterned quilt as another memory of that day began to cloud her.

" _Blaagh- I am so full!" Mako groaned rubbing her stomach._

" _That was like your fifth dish," Ryuko chuckled._

" _Sixth actually! Now I gotta go to the little girls' room I'll be back in a minute," the bowl haired girl announced making her way to the restrooms. The two women left seating outside the outdoor table shared a brief yet awkward silence._

"… _So how are your studies at Rinne High School Imouto?" Satsuki asked with a gentle smile._

" _Uhh…good yeah it's fine, a bit boring compared to my last school," Satsuki chuckled at that, "How's everything with you and the troll over at that University," Ryuko asked_

" _Ryuko don't call her such things," Satsuki replied_

" _Sorry," she sheepishly replied like a child receiving a lecture from their mother._

" _Anyway the University is satisfactory but….like you said it's far too dull compared to Honnouji Academy," the elder sister quipped sipping her tea. She turns her head over to a seaside view witnessing the tide about to come in as the evening loomed. "This is nice," she whispered. Ryuko turned her head as well watching the once blue sky begins to shift into an orange colour._

" _You mean the view Sats?" Ryuko asked raising her eyebrow._

" _The view is nice as well, spending time with you is much nicer Imouto," Satsuki added turning her head looking into her eyes. She let out a hearty laugh. "I felt such an idiot when I found out you were my sister, it was so obvious,"_

" _Obvious?"_

" _Our dark hair our blue eyes, we may share opposite personalities but we do share the same drive for victory even to the point of killing one another," Ryuko let out a small breath and bit her lip as she could not think of a reply for that. "In the end as bittersweet as it was we did manage to save the world and I was able to have my sister again,"_

_Satsuki hanged her head not making eye-contact with Ryuko. The younger sibling raised her hand to reach out to her and stopped suddenly like a deer in the headlights when she saw tears streaming down her face._

_"Nee-san what's wrong?" Ryuko breathed with sheer concern for her eyes. Satsuki simply wiped her tears and looked up at Ryuko with a weak smile._

" _Apologies to worry you like that Ryuko," she assured, Satsuki closed her eyes and took a deep breath and looked deeply into Ryuko's sapphire eyes. "You see when I was very little-" Satsuki was interrupted by the crashing sound of Mako's seventh and eighth dishes on the table._

" _Ahh that was a great bathroom break," Mako slurred as she began eating a slice of Cheesecake. "So did I miss anythin' gals?" Mako mumbled with a mouthful of cake. Ryuko and Satsuki exchanged a single glance that could've lasted for either half of a second or a hour._

" _We…we were just saying how we were getting along with school and shit," Ryuko replied turning to Mako. She looked at Satsuki again and saw a disappointing frown manifest into an obviously fake smile. "Shit did I fuck up something?" the younger sibling thought to herself concerned for her sister._

" _Oh yeah Rinne High School is so fun! Ryuko-chan and I always help each other out with exams and homework and stuff and they are all so hard and this school has this amazing cafeteria with so many yummy yummy food to eat…" as Mako rambled along shoving slices of cheesecake in her mouth Ryuko glared at her sister who was nodding and smiling away with Mako's ramblings._

_Ryuko needed to know what she was going to tell her, she continued to stare at Satsuki watching a very small tear break out the corner of her eye._

Loud knocks on Ryuko's bedroom door broke Ryuko away from her reminiscence. Ryuko proceeded to pretend she was still asleep under the covers.

"Ryuko-chan! Time to get up big day today!" Mako chirped on the other side of the door. Ryuko was panicking she couldn't face Satsuki after the way she has been treating her over the last couple of months she needed to find a way out of this date. "Ryuko-chan, you alright? We're meeting Satsuki-sama today, can I come in?" Ryuko slowly poked her head out of the covers and sighed.

"Don't come in Mako."

"What! W-why not Ryuko-chan!?"

"I'm sick, Mako I…" Ryuko fakes a sniffle, "I have a cold, tell Sats I'm sorry I couldn't make it," she added.

"Well how about I bring Satsuki-sama over and we can help you get bet-"

"NO!" Ryuko yelped making Mako jump. "I mean I… I might get you two sick as well, just please go without me please, sorry for yelling," Ryuko uttered with her hands covering her face.

"Well okay, I suppose you do need bedrest, are you sure you don't need anything?" Mako asked with a concerned tone.

"No, thank you Mako enjoy your date," Ryuko clutching at her knees, burying her face on top of them.

Pathetic. The perfect word she described herself she felt like a child who didn't study for an exam and faked their illness so that they could skip the exam. All she needed was time away from her, to protect the perfect lives everyone lived after Ragyo's defeat. For the first time in her life Ryuko had a family with the Mankanshokus, her estranged sister and friends like Mako and the elite four, she was not going to let some schoolgirl crush jeopardise the life she has.

"Well okay Ryuko-chan get well soon, I'll call you later to check up on you okay?" she hollered from the other side at the door. Ryuko only left an ill-sounding groan. Mako walked to the front door of their apartment.  _"Ryuko-chan is acting very strange, I hope she's okay,"_ she takes out her phone and began to text Satsuki as she leaves the apartment.

Ryuko lies in bed staring at the ceiling arms sprawled out hanging off the edge of her mattress. Her eyes were blinded by the creeping light at the bottom of her window which was almost fully covered by the Roman blind. It was a sensation the grew accustomed to being blinded by a shining light, mainly her sister's. The last time she saw her sister's light was after the attack of Rei Hououmaru and after that she sensed that her elder sister found a way to put down her sword and her light. After the numerous battles they shared bedecked in their half naked kamuis she would never thought she would see Satsuki appear weak or vulnerable.

Until that  _date_

_"Why don't you just stay with us Satsuki-sama?" Mako inquired as the three girls walked alongside the seaside bay of Kanagawa taking in the fresh salty seawater as they head back to Ryuko and Mako's apartment._

_"Oh no I couldn't, besides those apartments must be heavily cramped, it's fine really I can find a-"_

_"It isn't as cramped as the homes the no-stars lived back then," the younger sister interrupted at an unusually quick pace._ __Ryuko needed to know what she was going to tell her, if she left now she may never know, she had to take the chance._ _

__"I see, well are you sure I wouldn't be intruding? Satsuki asked tightening her grip on the handle of her handbag._ _

__""You wouldn't be intruding in anything Satsuki-sama we can have a sleepover!" Mako cheered throwing her arms in the air. "Ooh we are gonna have so much fun we're gonna eat lots and lots more ice cream and other tasty treats, then watch a movie, and then..." as Mako once again entered one of her endless rambles the girls all made their way to the apartment._ _

__As Mako described the trio all partook of the festivities from watching a romance film that almost made Ryuko vomit and ate all the candy out of the kitchen that almost made Mako vomit. As the clock turned twelve Mako placed the futons on the living room floor to begin the final phase of every sleepover, the sleeping._ _

__She can tell from the cute snores that Mako was instantly asleep. "She must've tired herself out from eating all day," Ryuko guessed to herself. Ryuko found difficulty in falling asleep with her situation with Satsuki she slowly turned around and all she could barely see was the ebony short hair, she was so close to it that she could smell the scintillating lavender allure it had, realizing her distance she scooched back. She slowly began to reach out to her older sister but before she even touched her,_ _

__"Trouble sleeping Ryuko?" Satsuki whispered as she turned her body now facing Ryuko._ _

__"Y-yeah it's about... what we were talking about earlier," Ryuko replied finding difficulty making eye contact with her._ _

__"I see you want to know about my past Imouto?" Satsuki inquired with an emotionless look on her face. Ryuko merely nodded letting out a moan of acceptance. "Very well, you see I have two very vivid memories from my early childhood, one of them being the day Father showed my Junketsu and the day after your birth, it was quite lonely growing up, Father and," Satsuki swallowed hard,"...Ragyo were always working so at the mansion it was only myself and the servants. Then one day I Soroi and the other butlers speaking about a new member of the Kiryuin household." she let out a small sigh, "I was so thrilled, I finally had a friend someone to keep me company when no one else would, you know?" she added with a soft grin on her face. Ryuko knew what was coming it was like watching the prequel to a horror film, she knew something terrible occurred that lead to the results that took place the year before._ _

__"Anyway when I discovered your location with the help of Soroi, I found you. You were asleep in an empty room with one lonely cot in the center. You were so...tiny I remember how your hands were merely the size of the tip of my finger. When you awoke you started crying, I started panicking I didn't know what to do then I stumbled into the cot with you," she laughed, Ryuko let out a small chuckle imagining the once graceful Satsuki Kiryuin falling over as a toddler. "It worked because you stopped crying, I introduced myself and gave you such a big hug, you were so cute,"_ _

__"What do you mean 'were'?" Ryuko giggled._ _

__"You know what I mean," Satsuki answered laughing with her sister. "I don't remember how long I stayed in there with you it could've been ten minutes or hours but I remember us playing, laughing then falling asleep, I don't think I've ever truly laughed until that day," Satsuki paused and looked down the same way she did back at the restaurant earlier that day. It was daring, it was very corny for her but she knew Satsuki needed her. For the third attempt of the day she took her arm and held her sister's hand under her futon and held it tight._ _

__"You alright?" she inquired with a bright crimson shining over her cheeks. Satsuki's eyes opened wide and let out a relaxed sigh loosening herself producing one of her weary smiles._ _

__"I'm fine Ryuko, thank you," she replied interlocking her fingers with her sister. "The next morning I woke up in my bedroom, I jumped out of bed and ran back to your room. It was empty, nothing there. No cot in the center just a blank room of nothingness. I found her in the dining hall dressed in black, the bitch," Satsuki's eyebrows furrowed and her grip with Ryuko tightened, "I asked her.."Where is my imouto, Okaa-san?" Satsuki's breathing was rapid near the point of hyperventilating, Ryuko did her best to calm down pleading that she didn't have to tell the rest of the story and that everything's okay. "No, it's okay its just very difficult Ryuko," she explained trying to calm herself down._ _

__Satsuki took a deep breath and resumed, "She told me that I made you very sick, so ill that Father had to drive you to the hospital to make you feel better but," the tears began to flow down her alabaster cheeks. "But you both died in a car accident and that it was all my fault!" she shrieked burying her head into her little sister's shoulder sobbing._ _

__Words containing profanity couldn't begin to describe the hatred Ryuko felt toward her mother. Her teeth were grinding and violent sobs began to travel their way down her face as well. With one hand caressing the hand she was holding, the other traveled to the back of Satsuki's skull and held her tightly never wanting to let her go as she cooed her elder sister into slumber._ _

__Thankfully the breathing slowed down and the tears stopped flowing and Satsuki fell asleep in Ryuko's arms. Ryuko looked down at her and observed her sister's sheer beauty. Her hair, facial features and the cute sounds she makes as she breathes in and out in a deep slumber. Ryuko realised that she needs to be there to be Satsuki's sister to help her through her demons._ _

__As Ryuko leaned down to find more comfort, she planted a gentle kiss on Satsuki's forehead, it was there that she realised she doesn't want to be Satsuki's sister._ _

Once again Ryuko woke up to a loud noise. Stepping out of bed she listened out for the source of the sound from the other side of her bedroom door. "Thank you for attending this date with me today Mako, I only wish Ryuko was able to join us as well,"

"Shit!" Ryuko whispered to herself as she leaps back under the quilt of her bed.

"I know! we all had so much fun last time the three of us were together, but Ryuko didn't want us getting sick too so it's best not to disturb while she's resting, Mako replied.

"Hmm... that's a shame, I don't suppose I could stay here for a cup of tea with you while I wait for my train do you?" Satsuki asked.

"No problem at all, make yourself at home while I get the tea ready 'kay Satsuki-sama," the underachiever responded eagerly making her way to the kitchen. Satsuki looked around the living room finding a small picture of Ryuko and Mako putting that silly hat on Satsuki, she let out a brief giggle and place the photo back where it was situated.

"Mako where was the restroom again?" she asked in a deadpan tone.

"Oh it's down that hall and the second door to your right Satsuki-sama," Mako replied pointing in the directions she was giving. The former student council president gave her thanks and proceeded down the hall. As she marched down the hall she halted after the first door to her right. From the sleepover she remembers that this is her sister's bedroom door. She looked left and right and checked if Mako was still in the kitchen before she gradually opened Ryuko's door.

The room was cluttered of dirty clothes on the floor and on her study desks with posters of famous musicians plastered all over the walls of her little sister's room. In the center of it all was Ryuko's bed with what appeared to be something under the quilt.

"Ryuko..." Satsuki whispered as she tiptoes through the soft carpet flooded with old clothes. At the top of the bed was the only part of Ryuko left uncovered, the top pf her head exposing her red streaked hair.

Ryuko was panicking under the covers knowing the presence of her sister looking over her. She successfully kept her composure and continued to "sleep". Ryuko heard the rummaging of Satsuki with her handbag and what she assumed to be her writing something as she he heard rapid scribbling noise above her. She felt her coming closer leaning down lips close to the top of her temple she was about to lose her collectedness any moment or now until she heard her angelic voice once more.

"I hope we meet again, Imouto," she whispered and before the younger sister could comprehend, Satsuki left and closed the door behind her. Ryuko tossed over the covers and began to breathe rapidly in the same speedy rhythm that her heart was beating. Ryuko listened out for the chatter among the two outside her walls until she noticed a note next to her phone that was not there before. She picked it up and it read:

_Ryuko,_  
 _I wish a speedy recovery from your illness. If you do recover could you please visit me next week, Jakuzure will be away with her orchestra and I'd rather not be alone studying for a week, If you wish not to visit I understand._  
I hope we meet again, Imouto,  
 _Kiryuin Satsuki_

**Imouto.**

* * *

**A.N. Hey thanks for reading through that trash, erm I've always wanted to write a serious/actual fanfic for a while now and I just had these to gay babies clouding my mind since last year so I might as well write about them.**  
If people like this then I'll try my best to get a second chapter out before the end of the Halloween break and after that it'll be way longer to complete the story so what I'll probably do is either send longer chapters with longer time to update or shorter chapters that take a shorter time to make if that makes sense idfk.  
But like I said that all depends if people actually like this and want to see more than I'll be more than happy to keep writing for ye if not then I'll take my crackship hat and leave.

**Once again thanks for reading hope you all enjoyed it**

_**WANT** _


	2. Into the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuko and Satsuki spend their first day together for Ryuko's week long visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay last chapter was pretty shitty I had to admit, hopefully this one wasn't as shitty as before *fingers crossed* So fortunately I managed to scrape a long chapter for ye rather than a short one like I discussed in the last chapter And like the last chapter I will do my best to continue this conglomeration of my trash desires until someone gets physically hurt reading this (e.g. bleeding eyeballs from horrible grammar)

Her neck was aching from staring at the height of her sister’s apartment building. It nearly resembled the towering Honnouji Academy she glanced up for the first time over a year ago. However as close to the sun it was, it wasn’t as blinding like the academy was. As Ryuko opened the door she dropped her rucksack and landed on her back from the sudden collision of her face and a large metallic box.

“Oh shit, sorry are you ok-, Oh it’s you, watch where you’re going underachiever,” a high-pitched voice squeaked from behind the large pink box.

“Fucking bite me, you troll, if you weren’t so short this would never have happened,” Ryuko grunted trying to get up. The “troll” as Ryuko described place the box back down revealing, Satsuki’s long-time friend, Nonon Jakuzure.

“Jeez, for Satsuki’s sister you’re pretty hopeless and I’m leaving you with her for a whole week, God I should get my head checked out,” Nonon ranted placing her hand over her forehead.

“I hope you fall off the stage, and break your neck, dwarf,” Ryuko replied picking up her rucksack, then brushing past the pink haired girl.

“Whatever, just don’t burn the entire fucking apartment block when I’m away, dumbass,” she growled carrying the box out of the door. Ryuko read a small notice on the elevator doors reading, “Under Maintenance – Please use stairs”.

 _“Gotta give you credit for that, Lucky Charms,”_ Ryuko thought as she made her way for the several flights of steps. It was so typical of her sister to be situated at the very top of the apartment building, although it did provide time for Ryuko to reflect.

Step by step, flight by flight, all she could think of was her sister. She wondered why Satsuki only wanted her, not any of the rest of the elite four, or even Mako. Besides the night they spent together with Mako, the estranged sister never truly bonded with one another. In terms of personality they were completely opposite. Satsuki would always seem stoic and reserved while Ryuko would be more extroverted than her elder sister.

They never agreed on most things such as what movie or show to watch and what to eat, they had a big argument on where to go with their date with Mako. Satsuki would opt for sushi while Ryuko wanted to eat Chinese, before things got ugly the bowl haired girl ended up deciding to eat at an Italian bistro.

They were not the perfect couple by any means, but why did Ryuko fall for her? The red-streaked hair girl asked herself that question for a while now. She came up with the theory of how opposites attract she read from her Biology class.

But this newfound attraction was much deeper than that.

Catching her breath, Ryuko arrived at the top floor of the block. She walked along the halls scanning for the numbers “914” on the doors. She halted at “915” recognising the pattern Ryuko turned around and found the room. She took one deep breath before knocking on the wooden door with brass number-plates placed in the centre. _“Alright just act calm, you’re only here for a week, don’t screw this up,”_ she urged to herself.

The door opened slowly, and a slightly taller short dark-haired woman stepped out with an enthusiastic smile. “Welcome imouto, glad you could make it,” she welcomed.

She was so elegant, so graceful she was drop dead gorgeous. She stood there displaying her royal blue eyes, ebony hair that a Japanese maiden couldn’t hold a candle to. Her slim figure and proportional chest, with her slightly plump thighs and lean calves.

She wore a different white blouse from the last time they met no sign of breast pockets and the sleeves were far shorter than before. She donned in navy skin-tight jeans bringing out the colour of her sapphire eyes. ”Y-yeah same, Sats…I’m happy to be here,” Ryuko replied as formal as she could muster to impress her elder sister. Unfortunately she failed to match her sister by babbling distracted by Satsuki’s beauty.

“Wonderful, here I’ll bring your bag to your room, come inside and make yourself at home,” Satsuki insisted carrying Ryuko’s rucksack to her bedroom. Ryuko followed her in and closed the front door behind her. As her sister insisted she “made herself at home,” by taking a breather, by sitting on the couch. Her feet were aching from travelling, she kicked off her trainers and stretched her arms and legs as wide as she can.

Her stretching was interrupted from the angelic voice coming from behind her, “Tired?” the voice asked her, jokingly. Ryuko tilted her head and met Satsuki’s eyes looking down at her, from the back couch. Ryuko let out an exhausted moan and nodded her head. “Don’t worry, if you want you can go take a nap while I study,” Satsuki added as she travelled to her study desk.

“Are you sure, don’t you wanna…” Ryuko replied swiftly but couldn’t think of an ending for her question.

“What was that imouto?” Satsuki asked before putting on her headphones. What _was_ she going to say, spend some time together? Get together for a catch-up?

Ryuko wasn’t sure, but she was exhausted from the travelling, and accepted Satsuki’s advice. “I said, that…that taking a nap is a good idea, I am freaking beat where’s my room Sats?” Ryuko asked in a suspiciously nonchalant tone.

“You’re in Nonon’s room, first one to your left, the room across from mine,” the older sister replied.

“Nonon’s room? Can I fit in there?” Ryuko asked genuinely.

“Yes,” she chuckled “It’s a double bed, you should sleep fine,” Satsuki responded struggling to contain her laughter.

“I’m okay with the width, it’s the length I’m worried about,” Ryuko snickered.

“Ryuko so help me, I already have enough trouble with her letting you use her room,”

“Alright, alright I’ll take it, have fun studying,”

“I’ll try,” her sister replied weakly, then proceeded to put on her headphones and, opened her textbook. Ryuko opened the wooden door covered in stickers of musical instruments, with faces on them. It took her a second to groan at the sight of Nonon’s room.

“Too. Fucking. Pink,” she grunted as she made her way toward the unnecessarily large bed. Alongside the bed was her rucksack, empty. Ryuko opened the drawers to find all her clothes, even her underwear were all neatly folded and categorized into different drawers. “How the fuck?” Ryuko asked herself, before she could come up with a logical answer the flops on the large pile of stuffed animals, on top of Nonon’s bed. It took Ryuko five minutes to fall asleep.

Meanwhile Satsuki was busy highlighting every line of her textbook for revision. No one was more prepared as Satsuki Kiryuin in anything. She followed a rhythmic technique by listening to the music from her headphones. It was a handy trick provided by Nonon of course also providing the playlist containing only classical music, from Mozart to Rachmaninoff.

As Satsuki scribbled mindlessly on her notebook, she began to think about her sister. _“Imouto is acting weird today, she must feel like she was forced to come over, I’m so annoying,”_ she despairingly wallowed. This wasn't the first time the great Satsuki Kiryuin felt conflicted like this. She learned to have put on a façade of the impenetrable student council president however deep down, she was always terrified for the well-being of herself, her friends, and the family she lost.

When she enrolled into college there was nothing to oppose, nothing to rule over she was just a high-grading college student. It was dreadfully dull, yet she was more than thankful for it. She was thankful that most of her allies survived the war with her mother. A goal she never hoped to have achieved was to receive closure with what happened to her father and baby sister, catching Ryuko falling from the earth’s atmosphere, was the happiest Satsuki has ever been in her life.

Satsuki, absentmindedly looked down to find that her plastic desk was coated with symmetrical horizontal lines of bright yellow highlighter.

Ryuko woke up to the aroma of grilled chicken, creeping up to her nostrils. As soon as he got up from bed her stomach growled. “Shit, I’m starving,” she mumbled to herself stepping out of her pink temporary bedroom. Ryuko stepped into the kitchen and finds Satsuki cooking yakitori with two plates set, on the small dining table.

From the sound of the door opening Satsuki turned around and noticed her younger sister, barely awake. Good evening imouto, I predicted you would be hungry tonight so I prepared dinner, is that okay?” she asked focusing on the chicken.

Ryuko stumbled to one of the chairs facing an empty plate. “That sounds perfect, Satsuki thanks,” she replied looking up at her, from the table.

“I hope your bed was a sufficient size for you?” Satsuki asked turning her head around,

“Oh yeah, sufficient is an understatement, Sis,” Ryuko replied slightly embarrassed. There was a lengthy period of awkward silence, as Satsuki continues to prepare their supper. Before Ryuko could think of something to talk about, her sister served the yakitori on their plates.

“Itadakimasu,” Satsuki recited.

“Itadakimasu,” Ryuko mumbled with three pieces of chicken, in her mouth. Throughout their dinner the two engaged in sisterly conversation. They would ask each other about their school lives, news about their comrades and overall small-talk. It was enjoyable for both girls, however Ryuko had an itching feeling that it all felt, forced.

After taking her last bite, Ryuko rubbed her bloated stomach. “Ahh that really hit the spot, thanks Satsuki,” Ryuko slurred, smiling widely.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Satsuki replied quietly.

“Here lemme take those, I’ll wash ‘em,” Ryuko insisted grabbing their empty plates, despite Satsuki’s pleas of wanting to wash them herself. After successfully washing and drying the plates, Ryuko turned to Satsuki still sitting on her chair.

“Ryuko, could you be honest with me?” Satsuki asked, not making eye contact with her sister.

“Sure, what’s wrong Sats?” Ryuko replied raising an eyebrow. Satsuki got up and pushed the chair under the dining table.

“Imouto,” she whispered facing Ryuko. “Do you feel that, you were forced you to come here?” she asked in a melancholic tone. Ryuko began to wonder if she was pressured to stay with Satsuki for seven nights. She remembered reading the letter over and over, over-analyzing any subtle details hidden under the words themselves, and finding nothing.

When Mako saw the letter she urged her to visit her sister, she even made the effort of packing all her clothes for her. Ryuko figured that she visited her because she felt pity for her sister. The felt sorry for her because Satsuki was lost her sister and now that they’re reunited, Ryuko doesn't barely acknowledges that they are sister and rarely visits her.

In a way, she was forced, but she didn't want to worry her sister or make her lose her pride. Beneath all that she did want to visit, but not for the right reasons.

“It’s okay if you are imouto, if you want I can arrange a-“

“I want to be here,” the younger sister interrupted.

“Y-you do?” Satsuki replied surprised.

“Satsuki, you’re my sister, and we don’t spend as much time as we should and that’s mostly my fault,” Ryuko explained. “I just feel like I barely know you, and I never had a sister so I don’t really know where to start,” she lied.

Ryuko was always a terrible liar, but that one speech would win her an Oscar. Taking the bait, Satsuki smiled as wide as she could and slowly embraced Ryuko. “Me too, I was hoping you would, imouto,” she uttered.

“Well how about we watch a movie together, sisters do that right?” she rhetorically asked.

“Yes that sounds, fun,” Satsuki responded ending her embrace and making her way to the living room.

The two sisters enjoyed a relaxing viewing of a Disney film together. Ryuko would constantly make adult-orientated jokes throughout the family film, making Satsuki laugh. The general mood was more natural than the conversations they shared during dinner. They were themselves, they didn’t try to act sisterly or something that they weren’t. They genuinely enjoyed each other’s company for the first time in their lives, it was all that Satsuki ever wanted.

“Thank you for the entertaining night imouto, but I have a lecture in the morning,” Satsuki affirmed getting up from the couch. “Good night Ryuko, see you tomorrow,” she saluted heading for her bedroom.

“Alright take care, nee-san,” Ryuko hollered. _“Did I just call her Nee-san? The fuck?”_ she whispered to herself. Were her intimate feelings of Satsuki beginning to evaporate? The only other time she called her that was when they were alone at the café.

* * *

 

_Satsuki hanged her head not making eye-contact with Ryuko. The younger sibling raised her hand to reach out to her and stopped suddenly like a deer in the headlights when she saw tears streaming down her face._

_"Nee-san what's wrong?" Ryuko breathed with sheer concern for her eyes. Satsuki simply wiped her tears and looked up at Ryuko with a weak smile._

* * *

 

Why did she call her that only on those occasions? Ryuko sat there blankly in front of the main menu for the movie they were watching, on the television. With a heavy sigh Ryuko turned off the Television and the lights of the apartment and headed for the bathroom.

Ryuko took a brief warm shower to help her go to sleep. After drying off herself and her hair as quietly she could she headed for her bedroom. Before grasping the brass doorknob on Nonon’s bedroom, she heard a faint shriek behind her. More specifically, in her sister’s room.

Gingerly, Ryuko walked up to Satsuki’s door and knocked on the door, “Hey, Satsuki, is everything alright in there?” Ryuko whispered loudly. No response, Ryuko slowly turned the knob and tiptoed inside. “Satsuki, are you okay? I heard a noise,” she asked.

“….I’m fine Ryuko, I swear just, a bad dream,” Satsuki whispered lying on her bed. “It’s nothing really just got back to-“

“You get ‘em too huh?”

Satsuki shot up as fast as she could with a terrified look in her eyes. She scurried over to her bedside lamp and switched it on. She finally saw Ryuko in the light with a somber look on her face. “Ryuko…I never-“

“It’s hard to forget you know, feeling so powerless and manipulated like that, you probably had it worse,” Ryuko expressed sitting next to her sister on the mattress. The tears began to form under Satsuki’s eyes. The sisters embraced simultaneously, holding one another as hard as they could.

“Imouto, could you…stay here just for tonight,” Satsuki pleaded buried in to her sister’s shoulder.

“I will...nee-san,”

Ryuko and Satsuki silently settled under Satsuki’s sheets. Ryuko turned to her side and switched off the lamp. She held her the same way she did, after the sleepover all those months ago. One hand draped over her older sister while the other gingerly stroked the short hair, calming her sister to sleep.

“Satsuki,”

“Yes,”

“I promise you, I will never let someone treat you like that again, you deserve to live a happy life and if you ever feel sad or need someone, I’ll always be there for you, I don’t care if it takes me three hours by train to meet you.” Ryuko took a deep breath “I love you Satsuki,”

“Thank you imouto, that means a lot to me,” Satsuki replied squeezing Ryuko tighter as she falls asleep. This time, Ryuko meant every word of her speech to Satsuki, she meant every word of it, especially the last four.

Ryuko made sure Satsuki was asleep before nuzzling her hair feeling her consciousness, slowly ebbing away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to give a shout out to the amazing authors who left a kudos liek RyukoKlK, badgerjaw, tehjojo AkiyamaAi writer of recent classic Slam la Jam (gr8 title m8)  
> And I cannot believe CalicoCat left kudos that was the one author that really encouraged me to write about my trash babies constantly breaking me into tears over feudal Japan alternate realities that I cannot get into right now and don't even get me started with forever a light year apart.  
> So yeah you guys sort of pushed me to keep going and I'll try my best and I hope ye all had a great Skeleton War!
> 
> HELD


	3. I Will Wipe my Own Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought I was dead did you? Well haha I have returned to ruin your fave problematic ship by writing awfully about them because I'm bored after Christmas! Real talk, school refrained me from writing this chapter sooner and also I was away for Christmas but chapter three is here now and that's what all that matters.  
> Also there's gonna be mentions of rape and abuse in general if something like that appears and you don't want any of that sauce. don't worry Mama 4SL's got you covered if you see this ** that's where stuff begins and ends there's two parts so don't worry just keep scrolling 'til you see the asterixes/asterixii we cool? then on with the show!

The sound of the bus blaring its horn on the streets outside the apartment, was all it took to awake the red-streaked hair girl in her sister’s bedroom. She found herself alone clutching at the sheets and pillow tightly as if she was embracing a loved one. Ryuko sat up and scanned her elder sister’s bedroom, observing it in detail for the first time with the light transcending through the window. She scooted to the left side of the bed reading the old fashioned clock with its longer hand on the 6 and the shorter hand pointing to the 7.

Next to the clock is framed photo of herself, her sister, the elites and Mako in the restaurant they attended a few weeks after their graduation. The photo was taken by the now retired Soroi, the left side was consumed by Gamagori’s stature with Mako lying on top of his head holding up a peace sign. On the right was a passed out Jakuzure with Sanageyama, Inumata and Iori in ridiculous poses. In the centre Ryuko saw herself and Satsuki sitting next to each other with wide smiles.

Ryuko swings her legs across and plants them on the soft burgundy carpet and looked around the room. The walls were blank possibly following the rules of the apartment, unlike Nonon. On the opposite side of the bed is a wooden door and wardrobe similar to the ones in Jakuzure’s room. Across the wardrobe was the second window of the room. Ryuko got up and walked over to it.

It only took Satsuki a split second to leave her breathless. In the one swift motion of her sister stepping on the steps of the bus, Ryuko noticed the woollen white hat with pink patterns that Mako picked out for her. It was amusing how the once fearless student council member could look so dorkishly cute Ryuko thought.

After making Satsuki’s bed, Ryuko made her way to the kitchen to make a bowl of cereal for her breakfast. Unfortunately due to their different tastes, the cheap, chocolaty kid cereals Mako and herself ate every morning where nowhere to be found. Instead where bland healthy bran cereal. Ryuko closed the cupboard and grabbed a lemon from the fruit basket.

After Ryuko’s short breakfast she was texting Mako recapping each other’s day away from one another. There was a half hour pause after Ryuko texted her about the events of last night. _“Shit. Did I piss her off or somethin’? Would Mako be mad over-“_ Ryuko’s reflection was halted by her message ringtone. Ryuko opened her phone and read Mako’s delayed text.

 _“SO SRRY RYUKO-CHAN, THE TEACHER CAUGHT ME TXTING U ND TOOK MY PHONE AWAY FROM ME, AND HE DIDNT GIVE IT BACK 2 ME UNTIL LUNCHTIME!!!”_ it read.

Breathing a sigh of relief the dark haired girl began texting her reply.

_“No worries Mako sorry for getting you into trouble,”_

_“It’s okay I don’t mind ryuko-chan_ ,” Mako replied with a string of happy emoticons after.

 _“Sooooo did you get the text I sent to you before you got caught?”_ Ryuko asked after taking a brief pause. Mako responded with an emoticon holding out a thumbs up.

 _“What do you think about that?”_ Ryuko texted anxiously.

 _“I think it’s SUPER ADORABLE it made me think that you were little kiddies helping out one another!”_ the brunette replied with heart-eyed emoticons following after. Ryuko didn’t mention about the source of Satsuki’s nightmare to Mako, not wanting to upset both her and her sister. She also never told what happened before she put on Junketsu to anyone. If someone asked she’d tell a fake story on how they put “a life fiber into her brain and putting in false memories to mind control her”. She didn’t want to tell the truth, it hurts too much, but with Satsuki someone who was hurt more by it the pain wasn’t as bad she’d thought it would be.

Ryuko took another deep breath and resumed texting her longest friend.

_“Yeah but don’t you think…it’s a little weird now that we’re grown up and shit?”_

_“It’s not that weird you’re both sisters, it’s what they do for each other!”_ Mako replied almost instantly. Ryuko read that line over and over again. Did she sleep in the same bed as Satsuki, embraced Satsuki as tight as she could and kissed her forehead because it was what sisters do for each other?

Or was it for a much more selfish desire the younger sister had?

 _“RYUKO-CHAN HELLO! Did a mean teacher take ur phone too!?!?!?”_ Mako texted snapping Ryuko out of another of her speculations.

 _“Srry Mako just daydreamin again,”_ Ryuko responded then looked over at the clock hanging above Satsuki’s study desk. _“Oi shouldn’t you be in class by now?_ Ryuko questioned.

_“WHAT!?”_

_…_

_“OH NO YOU’RE RIGHT THANKS FOR REMINDING ME RYUKO-CHAN H &K TTYL XOXO,” _the underachiever texted with emoticons with sweat drops on their heads.

Ryuko chuckled and charged her phone. She sat down on the couch looking up the ceiling, alone with her thoughts.

 

* * *

As Ryuko steps out of the bathroom she heard the sound of the front door opening and closing. In a quick pace she found the graceful rear of Satsuki Kiryuin hanging up her sandy coloured textured jacket on the coat hanger at the back of the door. Ryuko bit her lip as her eyes drooped down to her elder sister’s blossomed rear.

 _“Ah, idiot!”_ she screamed in her mind as she shook her head looking straight up. “H-hey Satsuki how was your day?” Ryuko asked. Satsuki turned around slightly caught off guard.

“Oh, Ryuko apologies I didn’t see you there, today was alright I suppose, although the university didn’t turn on the heating so it was freezing in the lecture halls,” Satsuki replied rubbing her pale hands together seeking warmth.

“Is that why you wore that silly thing?” Ryuko quipped pointing at her hat.

“It’s not silly imouto, you and Mako bought it for me,” Satsuki retaliated pulling down its sides to cover her ears, pouting.

 _“Crap, that’s cute!”_ Ryuko said to herself. “Okay…okay Sats it’s not silly want me to make dinner tonight?” Ryuko asked trying to not focus on how uncharacteristically cute her sister was.

“Can you cook?” the elder sister asked raising one of her elegant brows.

“Hells yeah I know the number of every food delivery service in Japan!” Ryuko declared standing proudly. Satsuki laughed much harder than she should have. Losing her arrogant composure Ryuko deflated once again gawking at how flawless her sister is.

No, it wasn’t flawlessness it was perfection.

Wiping a tear Satsuki walked over to her couch. “Well as you can see, I’m quite fatigued so you can get whatever you want,” Satsuki informed as she sits down on the soft cushion. The younger sister simply nodded and searched for her phone that was charging in her temporary bedroom.

“Oi Sats, I’m getting Chinese, what do ya want?” Ryuko asked phone in hand.

“I’ll just have some won ton soup, imouto,” she weakly responded kicking off her high-heels further relaxing herself as her little sister dialled the number.

About a half later the two sisters sat at their same seats from the night before enjoying their delivered supper. The eldest ate her soup with royal like table etiquette as the younger showed no mercy for her beef glossed in satay sauce (due to the absence of a sufficient breakfast).

During her relentless assault Ryuko was pondering about the events of the previous evening. _“Should we talk about it, is there something to talk about, we never really talked what happened to her when Ragyo-“_

“Is everything okay imouto?” Satsuki asked with an empty soup bowl.

“Umm nothing I’m just exhausted from…all this food, here I’ll wash your ware and-“

“Is it about what happened last night?” Satsuki invoked with a frown.

“Y-yeah…kinda sorry I should’ve said something earlier,” Ryuko admitted.

“No need to apologise Ryuko, I wanted to speak with you as well,” she urged, picking up her empty bowl. “You cleaned the dishes last time, it’s only fair I do it tonight, we’ll talk in the living room,” she added taking Ryuko’s plate and the silverware off the table.

Ryuko sat on the couch as tense as a cat in a dog pound listening to the sound of water splashing against hard china. As she dried her hands with a towel Satsuki sat down next Ryuko.

“You must understand that, I’ve never talked about this with anyone like this, Soroi would always be there as a shoulder to cry on but, I couldn’t put into words what was happening to me at the time, and I’ve only scratched the surface with the therapist I’ve been seeing” Satsuki explained bluntly, gripping her towel tightly.

Ryuko took a deep breath and knew whatever was coming was going to hurt, instinctively she took one of her hands and gently gripped one of Satsuki’s hands clutched on the towel causing her to loosen her grip by a fraction. “I understand, I never really told anyone either, this is why we’re in this together nee-san,” she professed with a tint of red glowing across her cheeks.

 ****** Satsuki smiled at the smaller hand on top of hers and looked up facing her younger sister. “Thank you, I truly appreciate that,” she replied lying on the back pillow of the couch. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as if she was about to dispel her last breath. “Throughout my childhood I was severely punished for every mistake I made. From putting my elbows on the table at a company dinner or getting a 99% on a spelling exam, I was brutally beaten on those nights. Luckily the bitch always had doctors who could perform miracles within her reach at any given time,” she spat digging her nails into her towel. “That was awful, however compare it to the life I had once I turned thirteen, it seemed like a normal childhood,” Satsuki added furrowing her eyebrows aggressively. Ryuko took her free hand and was now holding both of her older sister’s hands. “I…I’m sorry am I saying too much?” Satsuki asked in a worried tone.

“No it’s okay, unless you want to…take a breather or somethin’?” Ryuko assured with her thumbs slowly circling around Satsuki’s hands.

“Thank you for the concern but I can continue. So, on the night of my thirteenth birthday, I think it was Hououmaru who told me that she was in the bath-house with my ‘gift’. She told me it was a family tradition ‘The Kiryuin Purification Ceremony’ I never bought into that nonsense,” she spat on her wooden floor, “Don’t worry I’ll clean that later, I tried to fight her-“ it was there when the tears start to flow. Ryuko began to reach out to her but in a swift motion she titled her heard backwards altering the direction of her tears.

 ****** “Nee-san are you sure you’re alright with this?” Ryuko asked placing one hand one her shoulder.

“I have to, just give me a moment,” she responded, bending over positioning her head on her thighs.

“Is there anything I can do? I’ll grab some tissues,” she stated rushing to the kitchen.

“Could you also get me a glass of water?” Satsuki asked lifting her head up.

“How about some tea? You prefer that shit don’t you?” Ryuko hollered holding a box of tissues.

“Yes…I would prefer that actually, no sugar and-“

“No sugar a few drops of milk with eight drops of lemon, I remembered,” Ryuko confidently interrupted. After placing the milk into the fridge she remembered something crucial as she looked at the fruit bowl. “Umm…Sats I kinda ate the last lemon.”

“…You kinda ate the last lemon? Or you did eat the last lemon?”

“I ate it,” Ryuko responded shyly a brief giggle she heard in the other room relaxed her.

 ****** “No matter I can drink it without it,” her sister reassured in the other room. Satsuki dried her eyes and cheeks and took several sips of her tea to calm herself down. “Okay she did whatever she could to make me…stimulate, making my resistance utterly futile. The ‘purification’ was a monthly act of abuse however that never stopped her dragging me out of bed by the hair every other night to her room and do whatever perverse-“ Satsuki paused when she saw in the corner of her eye Ryuko pressing a tissue on her eye. “I’m sorry Ryuko I think that’s-“

Ryuko interrupted her elder sister again by grabbing her upper arm. “I’m fine just keep going,” she prompted looking up at her sister with red splotchy cheeks.

“Well there really isn’t much too it to be quite honest, she physically abused me for nearly a decade and after that she both physically and sexually abused me for five years, the most disgusting part of it was how twistingly affectionate she could be in one night and how outright malicious she could be the night after, but after all of that I only had one regret.” She frowned having her last tear drop down the side of her cheek.

 ****** “One…one fucking regret! The fuck is wrong with you, you need some god damned shrink if you-“

“I have been to therapy ever since I’ve moved here imouto,” Satsuki reminded her stoically.

“…I…look I’m sorry for yelling at you like that but I don’t understand how you only have one regret,” Ryuko asked eyes slightly squinted, in a confused state.

“I understand, I do have eternal resentment for our mother and have no intention to forgive her, the only regret I did have is…that she got to you,” she admitted weakly. “I used my resolve to make sure no one I cared about was touched by her, I sacrificed myself for the safety of my allies. As horrible as it sounds I was glad you ‘passed’ in that accident so that you wouldn’t receive the abuse I did. Every tear I shed, ever whip on my back every cut I bled from was for the sister I had that she never named, and in the end it was all to no avail, what an awful sister I am” She concluded taking a long slug of her bitter tea.

“…Nee-san,” Ryuko whispered shuddering violently next to Satsuki. She put down her tea cup and turned to her so that she was facing Ryuko.

“What is it Ryuko?” she asked in a concerned tone. Ryuko shakily reached her with both of her arms. Satsuki accepted her invitation for an embrace and returned the hug by wrapping both arms around her little sister. Satsuki at this stage was completely dried about and surprisingly refreshed after her vent, however the same can’t be said for the dark haired girl sobbing on her shoulder.

“Sats…I promise…-“

“You already promised that you always be here for me and for that I’m grateful you are keeping your promise,” Ryuko blinded by the mixture of sadness and rage forgot the vow she made to her sister the night before.

_“I promise you, I will never let someone treat you like that again, you deserve to live a happy life and if you ever feel sad or need someone, I’ll always be there for you, I don’t care if it takes me three hours by train to meet you.”_

“Imouto, do you know the one thing that I don’t regret the most, after everything that happened? Satsuki asked pulling her weeping sister away having both pairs of eyes fixated on one another.

“W-what?” Ryuko whispered.

“This,”

“This…what?” the younger sister asked.

“This moment we’re sharing together, as bittersweet as it is I enjoy the company you’re giving me so much, if we were sisters our whole lives I would imagine that I would take the moments we had together for granted instead of cherishing them like I do now,” she answered smiling, slowly Satsuki pressed her forehead against her little sisters’ and closed her eyes. “You mean the world to me and I am so thankful that most of us are alive and that we can live such carefree lives together,” she added.

That speech ended Ryuko’s crying she took one last dry of her tears by wiping her sleeve over her eyes. “I…feel the same way Sats, I…love you Sats,” Ryuko added attempting to say something as meaningful as her sister.

Satsuki leaned in and planted a gentle peck on Ryuko’s forehead. “I love you too Ryuko,” she replied with a wide smile, Ryuko couldn’t maintain eye contact with her and began to blush harder than she ever had.

“I’m gonna go to bed, that and the food made me exhausted,” Ryuko laughed breathily.

“Hm… I do have another lecture tomorrow so I better head to bed early as well, you can go ahead and use the shower I have a call to make,” Satsuki insisted. Ryuko nodded and complied by heading to the restroom. After tidying up the living room table if tissues, her tea cup and the spit she made on the floor, Satsuki made her phone call.

“Doctor Tanahashi Psychological services how can I be of an assistance?” a polite female voice echoed from the phone.

“Good Evening, this is Satsuki Kiryuin I wish to cancel all my appointments please,”

* * *

 

After her refreshing shower Satsuki stepped out the bathroom door finding Ryuko standing against her bedroom door wearing a loose t-shirt a pair of boy shorts.

“Are you alright Ryuko?” Satsuki asked as she approached her. Ryuko looked up suddenly slightly startled.

“Umm….actually this is gonna sound dumb, but do ya mind if you stay with me tonight?” Ryuko asked blushing scratching the back of her head.

“You stayed with me last night, are you calling me dumb?”

“No that’s not what I mean, I meant as in…like…umm,” Ryuko’s search for the words to end her explanation was interrupted by the angelic laugh her sister made.

“My apologies imouto, of course I will stay with you tonight,” she agreed walking to Ryuko/Nonon’s room. “What was it that you said _‘we’re in this together’?”_ she reminded.

“Yeah…together,” Ryuko answered as she followed her sister into her temporary bedroom. The pair assumed the positions they were the night before only this time, Satsuki was holding onto Ryuko rather than the reverse. As hard as it was to confess the trauma Satsuki suffered for most of her life, it was proven equally difficult she thought remembering the face she made after she finished.

Satsuki remembered how much tears she spilled to express her sadness with her teeth gritting almost to the point that her canines were beginning to explode. The most captivating feature were her eyes how bloodshed they were they looked like red thorny vines scattered around a priceless sapphire jewel on the centre.

“Satsuki,” the younger sister whispered.

“Yes?”

“You’re not an awful sister, you’re the best sister in the world you are the most generous, kind and most selfless sister anyone can ask for, please never think that about yourself please,” Ryuko pleaded head still pressed against the collarbone of her elder sister. Satsuki gasped quietly at the sudden outburst of her sister, nevertheless the sentiment watered her eyes and she smiles a grin as bright as the sun itself.

“I won’t I promise, Arigatou gozaimasu, imouto,” she whispered drifting off to one of the best sleeps she ever had.

Ryuko maintained her pattern from the night before by telling the absolute truth to her sister. She knew for a fact that Satsuki wasn’t the worst sister in the world.

She was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup basically the exact same chapter from the last one idk im my own worst critic and I think this is pretty 2/10 so far but I like writing and will continue to write so try and stop me haha!
> 
> TEAR


	4. I Want to Know More About You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little warning for this chapter since this contains well I don't want to spoil it for you *cough*incest*cough* so if you wanna skip all that immorality same rule for the last chapter just look out for the ** Alrighty then

_Everything was so white. You looked around the room you were placed in, your view being obstructed by the whitewashed bars surrounding you. You do your best to stand however you lose your balance very quickly and stumble into a sitting position._

_You were lonely, you began to panic and felt tears beginning to build up your wide blue eyes. You hear a faint creaking sound behind you. You turn you small body around now lying on your stomach looking at the large door slowly opening. You grabbed your pink blanket and hide under it, frightened of the sudden visitor. You hear tapping against the base of your crib. You poke your head out of the soft blanket and saw two wide blue eyes, just like yours looking at you. It was another girl._

_When she saw you she smiled widely at you, she had long dark hair and strangely large eyebrows for her age. The little girl grabbed on the bars and scaled to the summit of your crib. You crawled away from the sudden invader blanket in hand. You watch her ungracefully plunder onto the mattress. She didn’t appear to be in pain as she still had that mesmerized smile when she looked at you._

_Confused at what was happening you began to bawl holding your blanket close to your cheek. The girl in front of you waved her hands trying to calm you down._

_“Please…please don’t cry I didn’t mean to scare you sorry, sorry please!” she pleaded. You looked up and noticed that her smile was missing and instead was a concerned gloom on her face. “My name is Satsuki, you can call me Nee-chan!” she introduced in a calming smile. Your crying was halted as you tried to speak but you could only muster a couple of whimpers. “I don’t think Mother or Father gave you a name yet, I think I’ll call you,”_

“Ryuko,”

The younger sister woke up with a start eyes adjusting to the darkness that surrounds her. The winter morning provoked a black sky continuing the pattern established by the evening of the previous day. Ryuko felt her older sister’s arm rubbing the back of her skull. She looked up and found Satsuki fully dressed kneeling on the mattress next to her.

“Ryuko are you awake?” she asked still rubbing the back of Ryuko’s temple.

“I am now, what’s wrong?” Ryuko responded drowsily.

“I felt bad leaving you yesterday without saying a word, so I wished to not repeat that mistake,” she bluntly answered, it was there when Ryuko fully awoke as she sits up maintain the same level of eye contact as her sister. “My classes finish early today so maybe we could do something this afternoon how about it?” she inquired.

Ryuko is as thrilled as Mako was when she saw their school’s cafeteria for the first time. _“Holy shit, a date with Satsuki, no wait idiot, it isn’t a date it’s a sister day out, stop trying to make things confusing,”_ she conflicted internally. “Yeah, I’d be up for that,” Ryuko enthusiastically answered.

“Wonderful I’ll be back home at around two o’clock so we can decide then okay?”

“Okay,”

“See you then, imouto,” Satsuki she saluted before planting a supple kiss on Ryuko’s forehead. When Satsuki closed the door behind her Ryuko tossed the covers over her head, figuratively dead from embarrassment, kicking her feet up the air and shouting into a pillow.

As the redness in her cheeks begin to fade Ryuko laid the bed sheet down on top of her chest to regain some oxygen. She looked out to her window that had a view of the local pier with the sun beginning its ascension over the horizon. Ryuko laid there pondering a little longer. _“The fuck was that dream?”_ she wondered listening to the sounds of the seagulls flying over the ocean. Ryuko turned away from the light and closed her eyes to search for the answer.

* * *

 

Ryuko was awoken by the sound of her ringtone going off on her bedside table. She held it up viewing a 'selfie' she and Satsuki took one night and answers it. “Hello?”

“Hey Ryuko I’m just on my way home now, do you have any ideas on where to go today?” her sister asked on the other end of the call.

Ryuko paused then turned to a clock in the shape of a “G Clef”, she observed the time discovering that it was half past one. _“I fell asleep for almost 7 hours, what the fuck?”_ she thought.

“Ryuko are you still there?” a concerned voice asked on the phone.

“Um…yeah…yeah still here Sats, I was just thinking of places, do you have ideas? You know this town better than I do,” Ryuko answered as smooth as she could while trying to get herself dressed. Ryuko put her mobile on loudspeaker as she changed her underwear.

“Well I suppose we could go to the shopping district, maybe you could buy some souvenirs for Mako?” she proposed.

“Oh yeah that’s perfect see you in a half an AHHH!” Ryuko yelped falling over losing her balance while trying to put on her jeans.

“Ryuko….Ryuko! What’s wrong are you hurt?” Satsuki cried through the loudspeaker.

The only thing that was harmed was Ryuko’s pride as she crawled over to the phone. “I’m fine Sats, I just slipped, it’s nothing,” she assured with the waist of her jeans wrapped around her knees.

“Oh thank heavens, well I’ll meet you at the apartment in half an hour, try not to kill yourself when I arrive, okay?” she replied after breathing a sigh of relief.

“I’ll do my best Sats, see you in a while,”

“Farewell,”

Ryuko closed her phone and flopped on the floor and started laughing hysterically. _“I wonder if Jakuzure ever got Satsuki to sleep in here?”_ she wickedly wondered.

* * *

 

As planned the girls spent the remainder of the afternoon in the shopping district. It was such a relaxing transition from what they dealt with the day before. Ryuko wore her Sukajan jacket over her blank tank top, along with her red scarf, a pair of jeans with upgraded sneakers she got from Sukuyo. Satsuki was wearing the hat Mako and Ryuko bought her on their date, along with a sky blue trench coat with dark knee high boots complimenting the dark tights she wore under.

Ryuko knowing her best friend more than anyone purchased her nothing but food and sweets for her coconut headed companion. She also found a cute backpack for school, Mako’s current one was in tatters and for some strange reason sent a chill up Ryuko’s spine whenever she saw it. She also purchased a box of her favourite cereal hoping for an actual breakfast the following morning.

Satsuki wasn’t in that much of a shopping mood, all she desired was to spend some bonding time with her little sister that wouldn’t end in tears. This was the first time that Ryuko and Satsuki spent time alone together socialising in this manner. If the two were involved in a get-together they would always have had company with them such as Mako or the Elites. Satsuki couldn’t have asked for a more satisfactory day.

The two took the weight off their feet when they decided to stop by at a local café. As expected, Satsuki ordered her lemon tea as the younger sibling ordered a piping hot chocolate to combat the cold weather. The pair conversed sharing humorous stories from their lives and revealing some juicy gossip.

“No…fucking….way,” Ryuko drawled wide eyed.

“Oh come on imouto, it’s quite obvious,” the older woman replied.

“What do ya mean obvious!?”

“Well have you seen the way he acts around her, it’s quite amusing seeing him blush and stumble his words when talking to her,”

“You pay way too much attention to stuff like that Sats, how come I’ve never noticed it,”

“Because when you are ever in the same room as them you always end up passed out from drinking too much and not remembering anything the morning after,”

“…You do have a point, but still I don’t think she’s his type ya know, let’s put a wager, if nothing happens you use your REVOCS money to buy me a new motorcycle,”

“What do I get if they do end up together?”

“Name your price,” her sister cockily replied stretching her arms behind her head. Satsuki placed a finger on her chin and after nearly a minute a devilish grin spawned on her face.

“If they do get together, you have to be my slave for twenty-four hours,” she proposed. Like a thermometer's reaction to the sun, Ryuko’s entire face was crimson from such a suggestive wager and slammed her face on the wooden table and shot straight back up facing Satsuki with a small bruise on her forehead. “…Are….are you alright imouto?” her sister asked, dumbfounded at what transpired.

“Ehh…life fibers…I’m good,” Ryuko winced “So do we have a deal?” Ryuko asked holding out her had across the table she just headbutted.

“Deal,” Satsuki agreed, completing the contract by shaking Ryuko’s hand. “It’d be nice having someone else do my errands for me,” she added withdrawing her hand from the shake, taking her last sip from her tea

“Oh…yeah that would…suck for me,” Ryuko laughed fraudulently gulping down her hot chocolate giving herself a heartburn.

* * *

“Imouto, what was Father like?” Satsuki asked in a more serious tone.

“Dad?…well as much as I’d like to tell you, I don’t have that many memories of him. When I was really young he would play with me and shit but after that he’d just send me to the cheapest boarding school he could afford, when I’d come home for the summer he’d make do chores so in fairness we didn’t have that much of a relationship,” Ryuko explained.

“You said he used to play with you when you were very young?” Satsuki reminded.

“Yeah what about it?”

“Did he ever play treasure hunt with you?” Satsuki asked eyes lighting up like a child on Christmas morning.

“…Yeah we kinda did, he drew out a little map and you go to where the “x” was and you find the sweets,” Ryuko remembered.

“Yes, yes that’s the one, I loved it when we played that,” Satsuki reminisces clapping her hands together.

 _“If you keep putting up this “cute” act you’re gonna give me a heart attack you know that?”_ she yelled internally. “You do know he made that game up just so we won’t bother him when he was working right?” Ryuko revealed.

Satsuki’s smile cascaded to a disappointed ‘o’ shape then frowned looking at her empty teacup. “I see, that makes sense” she sighed melancholically twirling her finger around the rim of the cup.

 _“Good fucking job Ryuko, you’re after ruining our day, think! There must be something that hunchbacked pirate did for you besides making you an exhibitionist,”_ Ryuko plotted. “This one time,” she began waiting for Satsuki to raise her head. “It was my first Christmas home from boarding school, the kids thought I looked dumb because of this thing,” she narrated twirling her life fiber highlight on her hair. “Anyways it was Christmas Eve and I heard someone downstairs, I thought someone broke into our house so I grabbed my kendo stick and nailed the intruder downstairs.” She continued.

Ryuko looked up seeing her sister’s smile beginning to widen again. _“God she’s so pretty,”_ she daydreamed, melting to the smile Satsuki was making,

“Well what happened next?” Satsuki implored excitedly.

“Oh right umm… I hit the guy with a kendo stick and turned on the lights and it was this guy wearing a big red coat and hat, and I thought it was Santa”

“You struck Santa Claus with a kendo stick?” Satsuki giggled.

“That’s what I thought anyway 'Santa' got up and had an eyepatch for some reason and was all like _‘I should be giving you coal for Christmas for that you Naughty girl!’_ I was shitting myself 'cos I thought I wasn’t getting presents that year, so then 'Santa' said _‘However since you’ve been such a good girl all year and dealing with all those nasty bullies I’m willing to give you a pass’_ ” she further narrated with the her best Santa Claus impression, that made Satsuki let out a quiet giggle.

“That was nice of him," Satsuki responded, playfully investing herself into Ryuko’s tale.

“We weren’t the richest family so all he gave me was this,” she concluded removing her scarf and handing it to Satsuki.

“Santa… I mean father gave you this scarf,” she deduced holding the scarf and feeling its soft fabric.

“Yeah…and now I’m giving it to you nee-san,” Ryuko pronounced. Satsuki paused and looked straight into her sister's ocean blue eyes with her mouth agape. She looked at the scarf in further detail discovering a beautifully knitted inscription of "Ryuko" near the bottom of the crimson scarf.

“…No…please I couldn’t, it’s your only memento he left-“

“Please, consider it as an early Christmas present,” Ryuko interrupted “I have plenty of things to remember him by, you’re the one who needs a memento from him, you see ‘Santa’ said that _'If I ever felt scared, alone or cold just cover your mouth with it and make any wish you want, and it will come true,'_ slowly but surely it did,” Ryuko explained.

“What did you wish for imouto?” the elder sister asked gripping on her newly acquired gift.

“I wished for friends, to be happy and to be with my family,” the younger sister recited. Satsuki gazed at the ‘wish granting’ scarf and wrapped it around herself.

“I will cherish this for eternity Ryuko, arigato,” Satsuki thanked. She pulled up the scarf to the bridge of her nose and made her own wish.

“Oi what are ya wishing for?” Ryuko interrogated playfully.

“Wishes are supposed to be kept secret imouto, or else they won’t come true” Satsuki replied engulfing herself in the warmth of her new scarf.

“Fair enough let’s head home then,” Ryuko suggested picking up her shopping bags. Satsuki complied and followed her little sister to the exit of the café. On their way back to Satsuki’s apartment their journey was halted when they were at the traffic lights. Satsuki looked to her left to view the sun setting over in the distance. While watching the sunset something interesting caught her icy sapphire eyes.

She nudged Ryuko’s shoulder requesting her attention, “Ryuko may we walk along the park, I hear it’s lovely this time of year,” she suggested. Ryuko blinked and looked at the direction of the park's entrance.

“Sure why not, we’re in no rush,” she agreed, as the two began walking to the entrance of the park. As they trot, darkness fell and the lights flickered illuminating their path. There was no one there only Ryuko and Satsuki together.

“Oh look over there Ryuko,” Satsuki signaled pointing at a lone cherry blossom hanging over a stream depositing its petals on the water to be slowly drifted away one, by one. “It’s very pretty would you agree imouto?”

 _“Not as pretty as you,”_ was what she wanted to say so desperately, instead she only hummed in agreement. One other thing she wanted to do, was to reach to Satsuki’s hand, hold on to it and to never let go.

Ryuko took one long gulp and went for it as Satsuki was distracted by the elegant tree, she wrapped her hand around the covered hand of her sister. Satsuki turned around looked down the source of the sudden physical contact. The younger sister panicked and withdrew her hand quickly.

“I’m so…so sorry Sats I should’ve asked you fir-“

Ryuko was interrupted by a woolen mitten clutching her sweaty palm. “Your hands are freezing Ryuko would you like my spare pair?” Satsuki asked with a gentle grin.

“S…sure I’ll wear ‘em,” Ryuko replied stumbling her words. Satsuki pulled out a pair of red-knitted gloves from her white and tan handbag. Ryuko put them on and rubbed her hands together. The two resumed their walk home, holding each other’s hands.

* * *

 

Satsuki stepped out of the bathroom first wearing her fluffy robe and drying her hair. Ryuko was waiting at the door for her turn to use it after her sister. “Hey…um do ya need me to stay with you tonight?” she asked rubbing her upper arm vertically.

“Do you?” Satsuki replied.

“I asked you first,”

“I’m fine Ryuko, now do you need nee-chan to keep you company tonight?” she toyed with a mocking voice.

“Agh…no I don’t, I’d rather have the Student Council President version of you that was trying to kill me, stay with me tonight,” she argued stepping into the restroom. “Night Satsuki,” she muttered.

“Good night Ryuko,” Satsuki reciprocated as she made her way into her bedroom giggling to herself.

 ****** Ryuko stripped off her clothes and entered the shower. She turned the dial and quickly leapt from the icy cold water escaping the shower and quickly changed the temperature by turning the metallic dial next to the initial dial. Ryuko’s muscle memory made her inspect her surroundings for probable peeping Tom’s after her excessive run-ins with Barazo and Mataro.

The delinquent grabbed a bottle of ivory lavender body soap and proceeded to wash over her body. Intoxicated by the alluring scent which was strangely familiar, Ryuko closed her eyes and felt her body in a more sensual fashion then she normally would. She brought the suds up to her shapely breasts and teased herself, squeezing its soft ripe flesh and rubbing her nipples in slow circular motions.

Keeping her left hand occupied with her breast, her right hand almost acting on a mind of its own trailed down between her legs. Ryuko took four of her fingers and began rubbing her swollen folds. Eventually her middle finger brushed her clit causing her to tremble, the hand that was once occupied with her breast was now pressed against the tiles on the wall. Having her eyes closed this time Ryuko didn’t notice the familiar pale hand on her hand against the wall.

“Enjoying yourself, imouto?”

Ryuko gasped, swings her neck around only for her lips to be collided by the silky lips she has desired for what felt like an eternity. Ryuko pulled out to find that her own older sister was hunched over her wet naked frame completely exposed. “S…Satsuki what are you-“

Ryuko was cut off from another assault in her mouth. After a much longer smooch, it was Satsuki who pulled away leaving a trail of saliva bridging between the lower lips of the sisters. “Ryuko I know you love me, and I feel the same for you,” she confessed

Ryuko was nearly hyperventilating at the sudden confession of her sister. “Really! You really love me?” she begged hoping Satsuki repeats her answer.

“Yes, Ryuko I know it’s wrong however, I’m sure we can be an exception, I’m sorry for toying with your emotions for so long, I was just scared, I didn’t want to lose you,” she explained rubbing her hand on Ryuko’s cheek. “Now let your nee-chan demonstrate how it feels to truly be loved,” she stated plunging both of her fingers up Ryuko’s entrance and rotated them moving Ryuko’s insides around all directions.

“S-Satsuki!” she cried as tears began to flow that are immediately washed away by the drops from the shower. Satsuki used her free hand to dry the tears of her sister and planted a soft kiss on her lips letting the warm water wash down between them.

“Please don’t weep my love, turn around for me, I want to see your luscious breasts,” she requested. Ryuko complied with her older sister and turned around exposing her front for the first time to Satsuki. She took her free hand and interlocked her fingers with Ryuko’s and held it against the wall behind her sister. Satsuki lunged for her left tit and gently licked her sensitive nipple. Ryuko let out another yelp but was silenced by the left hand of Satsuki squeezing her right hand.

Satsuki continued pleasuring her younger sister rubbing her clit with her free thumb making Ryuko squeeze her toned thighs together almost crushing Satsuki’s hand. Satsuki was now suckling the neck of Ryuko, who at this point was trying not to pass out, breathing heavily throughout the pleasure her sister was giving her. Ryuko felt something building up in her lower body like a volcano was about to erupt between her legs. This sensation was familiar, it was what she felt before Ragyo and Nui…

Ryuko gasped remembering the aftermath of what happened then. “Sats…stop! I’m gonna-“

“Don’t worry imouto, I am not them,” she said moving her mouth from Ryuko’s collarbone. Quickening her pace with her right hand and cupped her little sister’s face with the left. “Let it all out Ryuko, nothing bad will happen I promise,” Satsuki assured, planting one final kiss to Ryuko. As worried as she was Ryuko trusted Satsuki and breaking the kiss she screamed as she came on her sister’s fingers.

 ****** Ryuko’s knees trembled and she descended to the floor of the shower, exhausted. Above her Satsuki turned off the shower and knelt down next to her, pecking her forehead. “I love you, Ryuko,” she whispered leaning down for another kiss on the lips. Ryuko waited for her tongue to enter mouth once more, only to find that no one was there.

“S…Satsuki?” Ryuko called to thin air, she disappeared. Ryuko was sitting alone in the floor of the shower with her own juices on the tips of her fingers. Without saying a word Ryuko got up, dried herself off and went to bed.

 _“Today was going so fucking well,”_ she reflected feeling tears in her eyes beginning to fall with no shower water to disguise it. She did need her nee-chan to keep her company that night, instead she fell asleep crying alone, clouded by the forbidden desires that possessed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha got ya there didn't I? Now I wanna give a shoutout to AkiyamaAi for providing some positive feedback telling me not to be so hard on myself, so I'm now thinking this is more of a 3/10...no 2.5/10 rather than a 2/10. But seriously thank you for making it this far, I hope all of you have a healthy and safe new year Love you lots
> 
> WARM


	5. Tell Me How You Feel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New year everybody, I hope you all had a wonderful new year's eve getting drunk and writing poorly written incest smut...no just me then...ok (i deleted that btw) anyway enjoy the chapter!

_You wake up slowly noticing the soft hairless head of your baby sister resting on your small shoulder. Both of you were exhausted from the time you spent together. Aside the hair pulling it was the most fun you had in your terse life, It was delightfully gratifying how mundane activities such as clapping, squeezing each other’s’ mushy cheeks and watching her crawl to you from one side of the crib to the other could be so enjoyable._

_Her tiny delicate hand was lazing on your pale palm, you gave it a tender squeeze never wanting to let go. You feel the drowsiness consume you once more and fell asleep once again next to your baby sister. You then unconsciously topple to your side after a sudden absence of your sister._

_Your eyes snapped open and saw your father picking up the infant and headed for the door. You stood up and grabbed the white bars of the crib calling your father. “Father! Where are you taking Ryuko?” you whined._

_Your father turned around to face you with a more solemn look on his face than usual. “Who’s…Ryuko dear?” he asked._

_“My imouto, that’s what I named her…you and mother didn’t name her yet…so I thought…” you replied shyly, finding difficulty in finishing your sentence due to the glum atmosphere. You were anxious, Soroi specifically told you not to disturb your new little sister, however you succumbed to the temptation of meeting her by sneaking out of your room to meet her._

_You disobeyed Soroi’s orders meaning you disobeyed your parents’ instructions as well which usually lead to a punishment. “Ryuko? That’s a pretty name Suki,” your father replied with a sad smile. The worries you previously had washed away when he walked toward the crib and with his free arm hoisted you out of it._

_You giggled when he ruffled your dark hair, he offered you his hand and you enthusiastically grab on to it. The three of you headed for your bedroom finding a panicking Soroi._

_“M...Master Soichiro! My apologies I have given Lady Satsuki direct orders not to-“_

_“Relax Soroi, no harm done Suki what do you have to say to Soroi?” your father interrupted looking down at you._

_“I’m sorry Soroi,” you apologised sincerely, Soroi was always your favourite servant and you genuinely felt bad for disobeying him._

_“Good girl, now Soroi take her back to bed and don’t let her escape this time,” he laughed ruffling your hair again._

_“Of course, come now Lady Satsuki,” he sighed offering his gloved hand, which you accepted grabbing it with your left hand. As you and Soroi entered your room you turned to your left watching a sleeping Ryuko on the shoulder of your father walking away._

_“Father, where are you taking Ryuko?” you asked._

_Your father stopped suddenly for a few seconds and released a heavy sigh. “Ryuko…needs to be with mother now Suki, you’ll see her tomorrow okay?” he answered averting his gaze of you._

_“Promise?”_

_“I promise” he whispered walking away carrying your sister away._

_He didn’t keep his promise._

* * *

 

Satsuki’s tired eyelids fluttered slowly regaining her consciousness. The pillows that were under her before she fell asleep were scattered on the floor, as was the pale duvet. Her right fist was tightly clenched to the gift Ryuko gave her yesterday.

Satsuki sat up, rotating her neck, searching for the much needed creak to release her from her strain. After cracking the joints of her neck she held up the crimson scarf and pressed her mouth on the texture as softly as she would peck the cheek of a loved one. She mouthed a brief invocation without making a sound.

Much to her surprise, Satsuki found Ryuko awake and eating cereal on the small dining table in the kitchen. Upon sighting the back of her target, Satsuki kicked off her Monk strapped shoes and playfully tiptoed toward the back of her younger sister. Once she achieved reaching distance of the red highlighted haired girl, she raised her lengthy arms in the air then wrapped her arms around Ryuko.

“Good Morning!” she cheerfully greeted.

“Hey,” Ryuko replied in a dismal tone, twirling her spoon around her empty bowl eliciting a clanking sound.

Satsuki was concerned with her sister’s lack of reaction from her stealthy ovation. She tilted her head and noticed the red smudges surrounding Ryuko’s cobalt eyes. “Is everything alright imouto?” she asked stepping away, maintaining her distance.

**Imouto**

“I’m fine,” she curtly responded gripping her spoon nearly bending it. “I…I just didn’t get that much sleep last night I guess,” she fibbed, pulling her seat out and making her way toward the kitchen sink holding her used spoon and bowl.

 _“Why didn’t come to my room then?”_ Satsuki asked twirling her neck-length ebony hair. _“Maybe she’s upset at me for making fun of her last night, perhaps it’s best to change the subject,”_ she predicted ending her hair twirling. “I see, well I was thinking we could go to shopping district again this evening and maybe eat at this restaurant I’ve been dying to go for a long time, how does that sound imouto?”

**Imouto**

Ryuko barked a curse as she absentmindedly scalded herself on the faucet. She quickly ended the flow of the tap water and blew on her index finger “Goddammit,” she breathed cooling her finger.

Satsuki hurried to her sister near the sink and grabbed her hand. “What happened?” she asked in a concerned tone.

“It’s nothing,” Ryuko bickered puling her arm away from her sister’s grip, blowing as much cold air as she can to the burn.

Annoyed, Satsuki grabbed her sister’s hand again and placed it under the tap. “You have to apply cold water to it first imouto,” she commanded.

**Imouto**

Ryuko let out a growl and shoved Satsuki away resuming the treatment her sister started. “Stop treating me like a damn kid, you annoying bitch!” she clamoured. Satsuki gasped and gripped the bottom of her collar and began labouring her breaths.

“Why…why are you acting like this?” she whimpered breathing heavily. The younger sister squinted slightly as she continued to run the tap on her finger remaining silent. “Please…just tell me what I did wrong so I can apologise and never do it again,” she begged taking one anxious step toward her hostile sister.

“…”

“I…don’t even know how I’ve hurt you, I truly am an awful sister aren’t I-“

“I told you not to fucking say that,” she harshly interrupted.

“Then why are you mad at me imouto!?”

**IMOUTO**

**_“Well…well like mother, like daughter wouldn’t you agree Ryuko?”_ **

“Stop calling me that please! Please! Please! Leave me the fuck alone I am so sick of your fucking bullshit, I just can’t fucking take this shit anymore!” Ryuko screamed, aggressively tugging the sides of her navy hair. Satsuki was shaking violently feeling the build-up of tears in her eyes on her pained expression.

She continued to hyperventilate at a rapid rate, a normal person to wear a Kamui such as Junketsu, would perish after a few weeks maximum. However Satsuki’s resolve was able to withstand the draining battle gear for a few months. As superhuman Satsuki may appear she became a much more fragile woman after the cancelation of her Mother’s orchestrated apocalypse.

Not wanting to engage in another conflict, Satsuki grabbed her handbag and scarf and dashed out of the apartment on the verge of tears. Ryuko remained at the kitchen faucet both of her hands clenching the sides nearly crushing the metal. She gritted her teeth and bit her lip a hard as she could making herself bleed.

Feeling the blood she shared with Satsuki drip on to her chin, she released her vice grip of the sink and walked to the bathroom and cleaned herself up.  Ryuko bent down on the restroom sink and threw much needed cold water on her face.

The red-streaked girl breathed heavily and gazed at her own reflection. She did see herself, however it wasn’t her true self. Ryuko’s wide blue pupils shrunk to icy cold sinister dots vibrating violently. Surrounding her eyes were dark red rings resembling dried up blood. The figure standing in front of Ryuko displayed a toothy, sinister grin with canines sharper than a razor.

Ryuko stood there dumbfounded terrified at the vision before her. Her reflection began to reach out to her and caressed her cheek. “Oh Ryuko I have longed for this moment,” the vision slurred now fully cupping the teen’s face with both of her hands. “I am all of your beautifully forbidden desires Ryuko, now allow me…” the reflection drawled stepping out of the glass now face to face with Ryuko who shut her eyes trying to sway off her temptations.

“…to purify you,” it whispered licking her ear with its arm travelling down her abdomen. Ryuko’s eyes unbolted wide open and saw the blood-red eyes, pale skin and rainbow-coloured  hair of her mother. Ryuko gasped loudly almost losing her breath, and with her last ounce of energy she drove her fist straight into her face of Ragyo.

The sapphire eyed girl bellowed a blood-curdling scream watching Ragyo crumbling in fractals on the basin. Ryuko’s left hand shuddered as the blood dripped down on the quarter filled basin against the shards of glass.

Painfully, one by one Ryuko dissected each shard of glass on her fist and depositing into the basin mumbling a different swear for each fragment. The life fibers stitched into Ryuko’s bloodstream led to a quick recovery on her wounds, unfortunately the same couldn’t be said for her sister’s mirror. Ryuko glared down at the damage she made as the blood mixes with the water leaving a crimson dye floating on top of the glass. _“Blood is thicker than water,”_ she thought as she began to collect the pieces of glass and put them in a nearby bin as the bloody water made its way down the drain.

* * *

 

Satsuki kept a stagnant pace as she walks back to the apartment. This was the first instance she remembered where she was unable to concentrate during her lessons, she forced herself to stay in the library for two more hours to recap on what she learnt, or possibly trying to give herself excuse not to return home to Ryuko. Her mind was racing constantly thinking about her sister’s actions on that morning. Satsuki was genuinely afraid of her.  She never truly feared anything in her life except, her mother and half-sister, even then her resolve kept her strong. No resolve in the world was able to aid Satsuki this moment.

What frightens her the most was losing the sister she lost all that time ago, again.

_“Mother…where’s father and my imouto?”_

_“Oh Satsuki…I’m afraid I have some dreadful news to tell you,” she replied sadistically as she knelt down maintaining eye contact with you. “Father and your imouto are both dead, they died in a horrible car accident while you were asleep,” she revealed with a fake frown._

_Your little heart stopped and you began to cry you threw yourself to your mother’s shoulder weeping and screaming your heart out. “Satsuki, my sweet daughter do you know why they’re dead?” she asked pulling your face away from her shoulder._

_“…w-why?” you whimpered._

_“You made your new baby sister very sick and so father had to drive to the hospital with her during a dangerous storm,” she explained with a frown. “They’re both dead, and it’s all your fault because you didn’t do what you were told to do Satsuki, you killed them,” she concluded getting up and walking away from you leaving you to drop on your knees and bawl your eyes out screaming for your father and baby sister._

_"Ryuko!"_

Satsuki opened her eyes escaping her painful memory and rushed to a dark alley covering her mouth with her palm. She bent over leaning on a brick wall and vomited on the side of a large garbage container, coughing violently as excess waste drips out of her mouth. After regaining her composure she walked around the corner and entered her apartment building.

The elevators were fortunately out of order further extending the length of time Satsuki had on her route back to her apartment, back to her sister. Every step she took she heard the sweet laugh of her younger sister echoing into the recesses of her mind like a pounding hangover next to an active construction site. She walked down the long hallway and eventually halted standing before the door that read ‘914’.

Satsuki Kiryuin has faced many battles in her life, however the battle she would participate after she twists the brass knob will be her most arduous confrontation of her life. Not losing her again.

The dark haired woman poked her head through the opening finding the apartment in mint condition, yet abandoned. As she closes the door, she notices the rucksack Ryuko had when she arrived a few days ago, fully packed.

“I’m sorry, I’m leaving now,” a voice echoed down the hall. In a swift motion Satsuki turned her head finding Ryuko carrying the backpack she bought for Mako also packed with the souvenirs she purchased.

“Leaving…leaving where?” a slightly panicked Satsuki asked gripping her red scarf tightly.

“Back to Kanagawa, a train is leaving in a half hour, sorry I hoped you wouldn’t be here by the time-“

“Why didn’t you want to say goodbye?” the elder sister pleaded.

“I…I don’t like saying shit like that,” Ryuko replied making her way to the rucksack before being halted by Satsuki standing in her way. “Sats…don’t make this harder,” Ryuko implored not making eye contact.

“I won’t call you ‘imouto’ anymore okay, isn’t that what you wanted?” she promised arms crossed, looking down at her younger sister.

“It…isn’t about that,”

“Then what is it about!? Ryuko I am trying my best to solve this issue, yet you continue to not help me at all!” Satsuki beseeched clenching her fists.

Ryuko clenched her fists as well, hurting herself from the effects of her assault on the mirror. “I can’t say it, I’m begging you just get out of my way,” Ryuko demanded.

“Can’t say what? I don’t care what it is, we can work it out, just assist me, please,” Satsuki responded beginning to reach for her younger sister’s shoulder.

The younger sister looked up and grabbed her sister’s approaching arm. “I tried to warn you Satsuki,” she admonished and tossed the taller woman on the couch behind her. Ryuko grabbed the strap of her rucksack and opened the front door however her motion was interrupted by the collision of a rolled-up scarf against the back of her temple.

“You lied to me,” the older sister hissed prompting Ryuko to turn around and face her sister. “You lied to me about the scarf,” she repeated, trying to get back on her feet, “I might as well tell you what I wished for, since you won’t let it to come true,” she narrated standing up straight. “I wished that we would always be together,” she recited as her eyes began to water. “I lost you a long time ago, I thought I killed you, and when you came back to me I tried so hard to be a good sister but it wasn’t enough, I suppose I was destined to never have a family that will love me,” she cried dropping to her knees and covering her face with both palms trying to fight back her tears like she did all those years ago.

Ryuko stared at her crying sister and felt her life fiber induced heart shatter into a million pieces. Her mind began to flash brief moments of the time she spent with her sister from the past few days, from the crying, cuddling, shopping, eating and laughing together causing her stomach to churn from the endless guilt. Ryuko closed the door, dropped her bags and knelt next to her sobbing sister. _“This is gonna suck,”_ she thought for what she was about to do.

She took her hands and grasped the wrists of her weeping sister to receive a view of her angelic, tear-stained face. Satsuki continued to choke on her tears trying to breathe as her azure eyes gazed at her sister’s stern identically coloured eyes. Ryuko took one deep breath and confessed, “Satsuki, I don’t love you as a sister,” she began causing Satsuki’s eyes to widen much more flowing more tears. “I don’t love you as a sister because…” she resumed catching her breath for the next part of her confession. “…because I’m in love with you Satsuki,” she asserted as her hands begin to shake. Satsuki’s tears ceased flowing only to be dumbfounded at her sister’s revelation. Satsuki’s mind was blank, she couldn’t begin to comprehend the possibility of it.

“How…how long have you felt this way about me,” Satsuki asked ending the awkward silence, trying to find logic on this affection.

“I’m not sure…it sorta started the first time I saw you after our graduation, and every time I saw you after that it kinda grew, that’s why I was trying to avoid you before, that’s why I’m trying to avoid you now, I know this isn’t fair on you, but…but these feelings just fucking won’t go away!” she answered now covering her face with her hands fighting back her own tears.

All Satsuki wanted at that moment was to tell her she felt the same way, she wanted to stop fighting her sister and have everything return to normal, return to how things were yesterday. When Satsuki looks at Ryuko all she sees is that loving, sweet, beautiful baby she played with, that one night together in the crib. The best she could do at that time was slowly reach out to Ryuko, slightly anxious from the last incident where she reached out to her and embrace her.

The sobbing sister initially didn’t accept the embrace, she weakly shoved her older sister away only to surrender to the warmth that was emanating from the one person she loved the most. Not sure what to do, Satsuki simply cooed her sister to end her weeping.

“I’m so sorry Sats I know how happy you were having your sister back, I’m just too fucking selfish,” the younger one cried out, Satsuki simply brushed through her hair, hushing her by placing her index finger on her lips.

“There is nothing selfish about having feelings for someone, Ryuko,” Satsuki responded, “I’m not quite sure what to make of this, but what I do know is despite our shared blood, I don’t think you’re feelings are wrong,” she reassured.

The sobs of the red-streaked girl halted as she looks up at her sister with a slightly quizzical look, “Y-you don’t?” she whimpered.

“I may not return the same feelings Ryuko, however knowing how kind you are I do trust that your intentions are clearly pure,” she concluded with a tired smile continually brushing Ryuko’s soft hair. Ryuko let out a few sniffles trying to find the words she wanted to say but was backing out simply out of fear. She looked at her sister once more and,

There it was, that smile, the first thing she saw after plummeting down to Earth the smile Satsuki made after catching her from approximately 340,000 feet from outer space. The blueness in her eyes, the softness of her ebony eyebrows and the smile of utter bliss that was as wide as hope itself. Ryuko was no longer afraid, she was safe in her sister’s arms.

“What…happens now?” she asked squeezing her sister’s forearm.

Satsuki looked up at her dark clock hanging on the wall and looked back down at her sister. “Well, it’s safe to say we both need rest after…that,” she suggested as she gets back up on her feet. “We can talk about it tomorrow okay?” Satsuki asked offering her hand to Ryuko. She accepted the offer and the older sister hoisted her back on her feet.

The pair walked hand in hand towards their respective bedrooms before Satsuki released her hand first. “I just need to take a shower, do you…need me tonight?” Satsuki asked hand on the bathroom door knob.

Ryuko pondered for a while, the best thing for the both of them is to resolve this tomorrow, she didn’t want to risk anything and she knew Satsuki felt the same. “Nah, I think I’ll be okay tonight, all I needed was to get that out of my system, ya know?” she answered smiling.

“I see, well if you need me you know where to find me,” a slightly surprised Satsuki reminded.

“Same for you, Night Satsuki,” Ryuko saluted entering her room. Satsuki nodded in mutual agreement before stepping into the restroom.

Having all of her nightwear in her rucksack by the front door along with being a lazy underachiever, Ryuko lazily stripped herself to the point where all that was donned on her was her grey t-shirt covering her bra and barely covering her panties. Exhausted from the stressful day she had, like a snake she slithered underneath the pink bed sheet and rested her head on the soft pillow. _“That went better than expected,”_ she thought as her drowsiness overcame her, falling asleep almost instantaneously.

* * *

 

What felt like a few hours, a warm aura approached her with silky fingers brushing her fringe, trailing her fingers down, caressing her cheek and gently cupped her jaw.

“Ryuko…” a voice whispered, the red-streaked teen woke up slowly to the piercing blue eyes of her sister surrounded by darkness.

“S…Satsuki?”

“You owe me a new mirror,” she whispered before leaning in and slipping her tongue into Ryuko’s mouth and sucking on her lips making her toes curl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KISS


	6. So Sexy She Might Pass Out

"I see, well if you need me you know where to find me," a slightly surprised Satsuki reminded.

"Same for you, Night Satsuki," Ryuko saluted entering her room. Satsuki nodded in mutual agreement before stepping into the restroom.

Satsuki removed her clothing letting each piece of attire drop on the tiled floor. She made her way into the shower. Her momentum was stopped dead when the missing pieces of glass on her mirror caught her sharp, cerulean eye. Having no desires to worry herself after the stressful day she had she stepped into the shower and turned on her ice cold shower.

Satsuki inhaled a deep breath and tilted her head back, allowing the water to flow through her luxurious dark hair.  _"So, your sister is in love with you,"_ she pondered exhaling her heavy breath. The pale woman leaned her back against the wall and slid down, sitting down on the floor of the shower. She elevated her knees and wrapped her arms around her legs furrowing her brows.

The heir to the Kiryuin conglomerate was a total stranger to love in this form. Her only knowledge on the matter was that it wasn't something that should be toyed with. She cared for her sister's feelings more than anything in the world, yet she knew deep down it was taboo.

The young woman sat on that shower for about ten minutes plotting ways to fix her sister's prohibited desires before stepping through her penguin-patterned shower curtain. As Satsuki plucked out her robe that was hanging off a hook on the door she turned once again at the broken mirror, for further observation.  _"She must've done that after our fight, did she…hurt herself because of how she felt about me?"_ Satsuki thought quickly turning away from the shattered mirror and swiftly made her way into her bedroom.

Her hand resting on the doorknob, she turned around at the door where the girl who was in love with her is settled in. Satsuki stared at that door for what felt like an eternity, as her encumbered emotions swivelled around her psyche like a hurricane. Taking the easy way out she opened her door and wormed herself under her duvet and closed her eyes wishing the emotions will fade.

" _Instead of trying to make her stop loving you, wouldn't it be easier trying to love her back?"_ a voice crept in the sea of doubts and worries floating in her mind. Satsuki's heart skipped a beat, abruptly waking up. The ebony haired woman sat up and grabbed her pillow clutching it tightly, burying her face into it in the process. "Loving…her back?" she whispered to herself.

Satsuki sealed her eyes tightly only to have a rush of memories of her younger sister blasting at her.

**" _I promise you, I will never let someone treat you like that again, you deserve to live a happy life and if you ever feel sad or need someone, I'll always be there for you, I don't care if it takes me three hours by train to meet you, I love you Satsuki,"_**

**" _I understand, I never really told anyone either, this is why we're in this together nee-san,"_**

**" _I…feel the same way Sats, I…love you Sats,"_**

**" _Santa…I mean father gave you this scarf." "Yeah…and now I'm giving it to you nee-san,"_**

**" _I don't love you as a sister because…because I'm in love with you Satsuki,"_**

**" _I'm not sure…it sorta started the first time I saw you after our graduation, and every time I saw you after that it kinda grew, that's why I was trying to avoid you before, that's why I'm trying to avoid you now, I know this isn't fair on you, but…but these feelings just fucking won't go away!"_**

Satsuki pulled her head out of her soft pillow and turned to a short framed photo of herself and Ryuko on her bedside table. Releasing the grip she had on her pillow, she grabbed the photo frame and looked deeply into the still blue eyes of her sister. "You've been hurting yourself all this time, so you could…protect me?" Satsuki realised, as fast as an eagle in the air she kicked off her sheets and marched her way to the door opposite to her bedroom.

She held up a closed fist about to knock her door when another voice slithered into her ear,  _ **"Ohh Satsuki, I see you're following in Mommy's footsteps, hmm?"**_ Satsuki brought her fist down and stood by Ryuko's door, breathless. She shook violently and clenched her fists, conflicted by her yearnings. After a few moments Satsuki looked back up at her door and released a fiery breath.

" _You no longer control my fate, I am not following in your footsteps, I will not use my younger sister from my own personal gain, like you have done with me for the past decade of your miserable life, I will follow only my sister's footsteps, and walk alongside them because,"_ Satsuki released the pressure she applied to her fists and gently opened her sister's door and clandestinely tiptoed to her Ryuko's sleeping form, not wanting to wake her.

She looked down at her sister's head slowly bopping up and down on her pillow, with her silky fingers, she brushed her fringe, trailed her fingers downward to caress her sister's cheek and gently cupped her jaw.

"Ryuko…" she whispered, the red-streaked teen woke up slowly to the piercing blue eyes of her sister surrounded by darkness.

"S…Satsuki?"

"You owe me a new mirror," Satsuki whispered before leaning in and slipping her tongue into Ryuko's mouth and sucking on her lips making her toes curl.

Ryuko's eyes were wide open at what was transpiring. Losing her breath she snapped backwards, her chest heaving up and down. She brought her fingers to her lips and wiped the warm saliva of her sisters off her soft lips. She looked back up at her sister whose arms were planted on her mattress with one alabaster knee hanging on the edge.

"Satsuki…you…you,"

"I know what I did," she interrupted, "I…also know how I truly feel about you Ryuko," she continued leaning closer to her. "I'm so sorry to toy with your emotions like this Ryuko but, I finally realise…that I'm in love with you Ryuko," she ended kissing her sister on the lips once more.

Ryuko couldn't believe it, her wildest dreams has come into fruition, the moist tongue of her own sister now intertwining with hers fully exploring her mouth. She felt the warm loving hand of Satsuki caress her cheek once more, without hesitation Ryuko firmly grasped it, leaning onto it.

With so many questions swirling in her mind, Ryuko once again pulled out of the kiss and looked deeply into her sister's eyes. "Are…are you only doing this because you feel sorry for me?" she asked tears beginning to form under her blue eyes.

Noticing this, Satsuki drew one finger and wiped her younger sister's tears away from her eyelids. "When I lost you the first time when I was a child, I didn't cry out 'imouto', when you were falling from space, I didn't call out 'imouto'. When I lost and found you, I called out Ryuko, and when I tell you that, I love you more than anything in the world and want to be by your side forever," she paused giving Ryuko a gentle peck on her forehead and wrapped her arms around her. "I'm going to say that to my Ryuko, the girl that I lost, caught and fell in love with," she ended planting one final kiss on her love's open mouth.

Despite her older sister wiping her tears, Ryuko eyes became two waterfalls over her sister's heartfelt words. Feeling her sister beginning to pull away Ryuko broke free of her sister's embrace she leapt at her sister, delivering an unrelenting assault on her sister's mouth of her own. "Thank you, thank you so much Satsuki, I love you," she thanked in-between rapid smooches.

"You don't need me to thank me Ryuko, I should be thanking you," she responded before holding Ryuko once more breaking her fall on the mattress.

After many minutes of silent, sloppy kissing between the two lovers Ryuko pulled back once more and ran her fingers through her sister's dark hair with a radiant smile, "Say it then," she asked.

Satsuki breathed, "Thank yo-"

"No not that," Ryuko interrupted placing her index finger on Satsuki's lips silencing her show of gratitude. "You know…the thing you wanted to say to the girl you lost, caught and fell in love with?" she reminded giving small pecks to Satsuki's lips.

Satsuki breathily laughed and placed her hands on both sides of Ryuko's cheeks. "Ryuko, I love you more than anything in the world and I want to be by your side forever," she recited smooching Ryuko once more.

Ryuko closed her eyes, her smile that seemed to be endless grew as she leaned down making contact with both of their foreheads. "Same," she sighed slowly falling asleep under Satsuki's chin, nuzzling softly into a comfortable position.

Satsuki's tired eyes watched her beloved slowly falling asleep, with the most beautiful genuine smile she has ever produced. As her cute snores began to resonate, tightening her embrace Satsuki closed her eyes dreaming of the feasible memories she will have with the girl she lost, caught and fell in love with.

* * *

Still in her sleeping state, Satsuki felt the soothing pecks of her sister all around her face. Slowly grinning she opened her eyes she witnessed the puckered lips of her lover smooching the gap between her wide eyebrows. The kissing figure above her looked down and smiled seeing her sister's ocean blue eyes.

"Morning," the older sister mumbled.

"I guess I didn't lie to you after all," Ryuko whispered stroking Satsuki's soft cheek.

"Lie about what?"

"The scarf, your wish came true didn't it?" Satsuki's puzzled look converted to a small smile as she leans up giving Ryuko a sloppy French kiss.

That morning, Satsuki didn't have compulsory lectures for her course, Ryuko suggested that they stay in bed for the rest of the day, Satsuki however not being the underachiever her sister was set the alarm for 11:59 (getting up past noon was an act Satsuki described as 'disgraceful') The two remained under the covers together until that alarm went off. During their time together they were apologising for one another over the difficulties they've ever had (especially trying to kill each other while wearing costumes that would make an exhibitionist's nose bleed), making up for it, and by simply kissing one another with no remorse.

After the alarm halted their slacker activities, the two settled together on their couch with Satsuki reading one of her textbooks as Ryuko read a motorcycling magazine, resting her head on her lover's warm lap. Suddenly Ryuko's magazine was plucked out of her hands and was placed on the desk along with Satsuki's textbook.

"Ryuko," Satsuki asked rubbing her sister's forehead.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you love me?" she asked with a small frown. Ryuko looked deep into Satsuki's eyes trying to find an answer. To be honest, Ryuko wasn't sure herself what she found so appealing of her sister for so long.

What she knew is that despite gorgeous she was, it wasn't just Satsuki's appearance, it was something much more than that. "I…just kinda do," she weakly replied turning away from her sister's gaze.

"You just kinda love me enough to punch a mirror," she asked tilting her head.

"No…well yeah but…look I think the reason why I love you so much is because of…how much we need each other," she began sitting up maintaining eye contact with her. Satsuki remained silent wanting Ryuko to continue. "It's like half the time I just want to hold you and kiss you and tell you everything is gonna be okay and the other half it's like I feel so safe and protected when you do it to me too," she explained blushing furiously.

A warmth began to bloom around Satsuki's chest after Ryuko's profound explanation. "So what you're saying is our love is based on how we depend on one another?" she asked raising her brow.

"Is that bad?" Ryuko shyly asked regretting her words.

Satsuki let out a small giggle and kissed Ryuko once more. "No, I don't think that's bad," she responded before planting a small peck on her cheek. "I think that's wonderful," she concluded.

"Also…your body helps as well," Ryuko whispered.

"Don't push it," Satsuki discouraged, picking up her textbook restarting her revision as Ryuko resumed her position resting on Satsuki's lap listening to music on her headphones burrowing herself into her sister's stomach for the rest of their snug afternoon.

* * *

"What would you like for dinner Ryuko?" Satsuki asked emerging from the kitchen. Ryuko thought for a while and eventually thought of her answer.

"Wasn't there a restaurant you wanted to go last night before I…went crazy?" she asked recovering after almost bringing up a dire memory.

"Are you asking me out on a date Ryuko? This is all so sudden," Satsuki jokingly responded laying the back of her hand on her forehead like a light headed schoolgirl on Valentine's Day.

"If you do shit like that, I'm considering eating alone tonight," Ryuko retorted playfully. "But…yeah we gotta celebrate somehow right?" she asked.

"You're right let's just get ourselves ready and we'll leave in about an hour," Satsuki planned heading for her bedroom.

"Sounds like a date."

Due to the absence of formal clothes she brought, Ryuko managed to find a long-sleeved dark red bodycon dress with a zip on the back from Nonon's closet. It was the largest outfit she could find despite it leaving barely any room for Ryuko's shapely chest. Satsuki was able to give her a pair cream strappy pumps that were just manageable for Ryuko to walk in. The only article of clothing that belonged to her besides her underwear and tights was a brown leather motorcycle jacket to keep her covered in the icy cold weather outside.

When Ryuko first saw Satsuki, her jaw figuratively dropped to the floor. Her lips were covered in a tantalising rouge hue while wearing luxurious mascara. She wore a navy embellished strapless dress that exposed her bare pale skin on the back with dark strappy knee high heels with every step as breathtaking as the heel clanks she made back in the days of Honnouji Academy. To top it all off, what most fashion critics would feel would ruin the flawless outfit Satsuki wore, was a red scarf covering her neck with the name "Ryuko" expertly sewn on the bottom that was hanging off her chest.

"Wow," Ryuko drooled.

"You look beautiful too, my love," Satsuki whispered cupping Ryuko's cheek and giving one small kiss that still left a dark red smudge around her sister's mouth. The interlocked their fingers and headed out on their date.

The restaurant Satsuki decided was an Asian gourmet restaurant where all styles of Asian cuisine were present, to satisfy both Ryuko and Satsuki's taste buds. The two took their seats next to a window on looking the city lights scattered in the darkness like fireflies in a dark forest. Ryuko ordered a juicy beef Szechuan and Satsuki ordered a traditional Tempura Bento.

The two ate silently, both starving from their lack of suppers from the night before. Satsuki ended the silence by offering Ryuko some chicken, by bringing her chopsticks to Ryuko's mouth like newlyweds. Before and after their main courses Ryuko spent most of the night staring at her stunning girlfriend, imitating Barazo and Mataro by sneaking in peeps of her while hiding behind her menu.

Satsuki personally found it flattering, although she felt it was getting embarrassingly obvious for her lover. She lifted her leg up brushed against Ryuko's knee making Ryuko yelp in shock. "S-Satsuki…the fuck!" she loudly whispered not wanting to draw attention.

"You were staring," she explained, taking her last bite from her bento. "Are you sure you just don't love me for my body, Ryuko?" asked with a grin, twirling her empty wine glass.

"No...Well it's definitely a factor…but it's not just that and…I already told you why!" Ryuko blubbered much to Satsuki's amusement.

"If it's any consolation, you're very adorable when you're embarrassed," Satsuki replied placing her palm on top of Ryuko's knuckles.

"Shut up," she weakly responded downing her beer, letting her sister rub her fingers around her knuckles. "You getting dessert? I'm kinda stuffed but we could share something if ya want," Ryuko asked now entangling her fingers with Satsuki's.

"I'm quite full too, we should head home then," Satsuki answered gathering her belongings along with her scarf. After paying for their meal while leaving a generous tip the couple headed home holding hands much like the last meal they shared together.

Walking down the busy streets Ryuko tilted her head upwards and noticed snow beginning to fall on them. She turned glancing at the smooth bare shoulders of her sister. "Hey do you wanna borrow my jacket?" she asked shuffling her shoulders letting the jacket fall off her.

"No, no I'm quite alright, your scarf is enough to keep my warm, and the cold doesn't bother me anyway" she reassured feeling the texture.

"You really liked that movie didn't you?"

"What movie?"

"Never mind, here just wear it I don't want Nonon killing me after getting you pneumonia, here," Ryuko implored letting Satsuki slide her arms into the sleeves.

"Well it's only fair if I do this," Satsuki replied taking off her scarf, to wrap it around herself and Ryuko closing the gap between them to share the warmth. Ryuko didn't need the scarf to keep her warm due to the heat she emanated from her rosy cheeks.

The two walked the rest of their journey shrouded in one cosy scarf with their arms tightly locked under the dark starry sky trickling with snow. Along the way many eyes skewered them either envious women or thirsty men literally drooling at the sight at the couple. One poor soul was daring enough to ask if the two were available for, what he described as a "Ménage à Trios" before being kicked in the crotch by Ryuko.

* * *

When they finally arrived home they both dressed in their respective nightwear where Satsuki wore her trademarkwhite robe as Ryuko donned her burgundy pajama vest and matching pants. Satsuki lies on her side resting her spine on the back of her couch and patted the free space for her sister. Ryuko enthusiastically accepted her sister's invitation lied in front of her, allowing Satsuki to spoon, wrapping her arms around her waist and nuzzling the back of her neck.

As they lie together in comfortable they were enjoying what Ryuko would describe as a 'corny' black and white romance film so forgotten they played it during the graveyard shift. Breaking the silence Satsuki poked Ryuko's cheek and asked, "What happened to your old pajamas?"

"What?"

"You know, the cute one with the little bunnies on it,"

"Oh…I kinda got too big for them,"

"Well obviously it was almost as tight on you as Senketsu was,"

"No I know…I mean I ripped it,"

Satsuki looked down at Ryuko's chest and back up to her face again. "I see….well you have developed over the past few months," she snorted.

"Siscon," Ryuko growled.

"Look who's talking," Satsuki grinned twirling Ryuko's red highlight.

"Shut up and kiss me already," Ryuko demanded flipping over her sister now lying on top of her. As Ryuko leaned down she noticed a certain lack of clothing near Satsuki's chest. "Um…Sats are you wearing any underwear at all?" she asked with their noses touching.

"No, why would I wear underwear under my robe?" she asked genuinely confused.

"So all that time we slept together."

"I wore nothing except for my robe, what's the big deal?" she asked to a flushed Ryuko.

"No….nothing just-" Her answer was cut off by Satsuki's tongue vertically licking her closed lips.

"Shut up and kiss me already," Satsuki ordered pulling Ryuko down as they licked one another's tongues in a slow and sensual pace, fully letting each other fully explore the crevices of each other's mouths. Ryuko lifted her head up and Satsuki brushed her lips with her thumb, grabbing her hand and planting a gentle kiss on Satsuki's knuckles. Ryuko glanced into her sister's eyes and whispered, "I love you Sats,"

"I love you too Ryuko," Satsuki responded bringing her down enveloping herself and her sister in a tight hug.

Ryuko gently nestled herself under Satsuki's chin gliding her hands up and down her sister's slim arms. "Shouldn't we go to bed?" she asked already knowing the answer but wanting to hear her loved one's voice before she falls asleep in her arms again.

"No this feels…nice," she answered.

"Yeah it does, Night Satsuki," Ryuko whispered closing her eyes, tangling her legs around the slim legs of her sister.

Satsuki tenderly kissed Ryuko's temple sniffing a bewitching aroma from her navy hair. "Sweet dreams, my love," she reciprocated nestling herself against her sister's hair.

The television played a scene of the meagre male protagonist confessing his love to a luxurious woman before the love interest running out of the door leaving the young man falling to his knees defeated crying her name to the heavens. The television automatically turned itself off at the start of the next scene, fully engulfing the snuggling sisters in the darkness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehhh I could've done better ah well fluff is fluff and I got cosy reading it that's all I wanted, hope you enjoyed, the final two chapters won't come out as quickly as the past chapters due to me going back to school tomorrow ;_;
> 
> DATE


	7. Ride Like The Wind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will contain....well it rhymes with "backrest hut" and if you're not into that stuff two things, 1: Why are you reading this? 2. Just scroll past the ** to avoid it  
> Enjoy~

The rhythmic heartbeat and breathing of Satsuki was the perfect, soothing combination that lulled the red-streaked girl into a pleasant slumber. As they lay on their soft couch, arms and legs entwined like the unattended vines that dangle from the tops of large trees in a remote serene forest.This abnormal intimacy she shares with Satsuki however, made the younger sister greedy for more. Knowing and caring for her sister Ryuko realises how fortunate she was that Satsuki returned her feelings, although that satisfies approximately 99% of Ryuko’s desires,

There was still a lone percentage left to be fulfilled.

Ryuko sighed and attempted to elude herself from her sister’s grasp only to find that she can barely move. “Sats let go…I need to take a-“

“No…no please,” Satsuki mumbled with a pained expression on her ethereal face. Ryuko also noticed the once soothing breathing converted to rapid spurts of warm air and her heartbeat rose to an alarming rate as her grip of Ryuko began to constrict her even more.

 _“Something’s wrong,”_ Ryuko perceived as she managed to wiggle her arm out of Satsuki’s clutches to nudge one of her shoulders. “Sats…Sats wake up! She pleaded shaking her as much as she could.

“I can’t….I can’t,” she whimpered shakily,

“Satsuki!” Ryuko bellowed making Satsuki gasped as if she inhaled her first ever breath. “I think you were having a bad dream, you okay?” Ryuko asked concerned.

“It was…the falling dream,” Satsuki breathed as her chest heaved up and down slowly. “You were falling and I…couldn’t catch you,” she explained clutching her sister’s arms tightly as her breathing quickened once more.

Ryuko leaned down head resting on Satsuki’s collarbone stroking her hair with her left arm and rested her right palm on top of Satsuki’s heart cooing her quietly. Satsuki wrapped her arms around her sister tightly and dug her head into Ryuko’s scruffy hair.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-“ Satsuki began before being interrupted by her beloved’s hushing.

“It’s alright, it’s alright,” Ryuko repeated feeling Satsuki’s pulse diminishing. “You caught me, never worry about losing me okay?” she reassured giving her sister a tender peck on her jaw.

After a few laboured breaths, Satsuki loosened her grip and looked down at Ryuko with a radiant smile. “You’re right, thank you,” she breathed leaning down giving Ryuko a lingering morning kiss.

“Sats…”

“Hmm…”

“Can you let go of me? I gotta take a piss,” Ryuko cautiously asked dying to use the restroom.

“Alright, but come back please,” Satsuki ratified letting her sister free from her embrace.

“I will,” Ryuko responded smooching her sister’s lips before making her way to the bathroom. The “Falling Dream” was a nightmare Satsuki had long before she caught her naked sister falling from space. When she was a child and learnt about the death of her father and baby sister, that very night she dreamed of herself alone in the crib watching her crying sister plummet on top of her. In every attempt whether she dreamt of trying to catch her in the crib or at the top of Honnouji Academy, no matter how painfully close she was, the infant’s small hands always brushed her fingertips.

It was a curse, that’s the only way she would describe it. Despite literally catching her and becoming a romantic couple it still haunts her to this day. Satsuki lay on the couch staring at the wall blankly, so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice Ryuko falling backwards onto her from the edge of the couch.

“Oof…warn me before you-“

“Thanks for catching me,” she conveyed looking at the back of her shoulder at Satsuki’s puzzled look. The pain from Ryuko’s impact faded like snow in a spring morning. The pale goddess was beaming from her sister’s bizarre yet gratuitous deed. Satsuki held both of her sister’s hands, the same hands she so desperately wanted to seize in all those nightmares.

“I love you Ryuko,” she professed kissing Ryuko’s temple.

“Love you too Sats,” she uttered letting Satsuki play with her fingers. “Can we go back to sleep?” she asked tilting her head backwards in a style that would impress an owl.

“For that we can sleep ‘til one o’clock,” Satsuki answered snuggling against feathery hairs of her partner.

“Awesome,” Ryuko commented laying her head on Satsuki’s soft…’pillows’ was what Ryuko dubbed them.

* * *

 

“I cannot believe we slept in until two o’clock,” Satsuki humiliatingly drawled sipping her bitter lemon tea. The two girls were sitting at their dining table enjoying their brunch. Satsuki sat upright reading her paper and having her tea in a coffee mug Ryuko bought her with the words, ‘World’s Okayest Sister’ written on the side. “Don’t you think this mug is a bit….cumbersome,” she asked.

“I don’t know what that means, but I think it sums you up pretty well,” Ryuko answered propping her feet up on the table.

“Off,” Satsuki ordered waving her fingers at Ryuko’s trainers. Ryuko complied and placed them under the desk. Ryuko rested her head on her palm and looked at the window with a lifeless glare. “What’s the matter, you’re usually drooling while staring at me?” Satsuki asked folding her newspaper.

“Getting jealous?” Ryuko asked with a cocky grin.

“No, just concerned,” Satsuki answered covering her sister’s hand with her own.

“To be honest,” Ryuko started looking down and grabbing Satsuki’s hand. “I’m sorta scared,” she admitted tightening the grip with her sister.

“Scared?” Satsuki repeated, “Scared of what exactly?” she asked in a perturbed tone.

“Like if…something bad happens,” she mumbled avoiding eye contact with Satsuki.

“Well everyone’s afraid of that Ryuko,” Satsuki laughed.

“No, what I mean is If something bad happens because of us,” she snapped. “I have something right now that I’ve dreamed of for so long, a family who I love being with. You, Mako and her family, and as much as I hate to admit it the elites are starting to grow on me and everyone else,” she ranted now crossing her arms releasing the hold of hands she had with Satsuki. “I don’t want to lose them because I’m selfish, and then there’s society it’s bad enough that we’re both girls but being sisters-“ Ryuko emitted before she realised that Satsuki wasn’t in the room anymore. Ryuko made a 360° turn still no signs of Satsuki. “Where the fuck did you go you bigmouthed, giga-browed bi-“ Ryuko was interrupted once more by a blinding light illuminating  from the kitchen door and the sound of a vociferous heel stomp on the wooden floor.

“FEAR IS FREEDOM! SUBJUGATION IS LIBERATION! CONTRADICTION IS TRUTH! THOSE ARE THE FACTS OF THIS WORLD! AND YOU WILL SURRENDER TO THEM IF YOU LET THEM OVERCOME YOU, YOU PIG IN HUMAN CLOTHING!” Satsuki bellowed in her trademark pose holding a broom in place of her secret sword and wearing two blue high heels.

“…What…the…fuck?” Ryuko asked from the sight of the nauseatingly nostalgic recreation of Satsuki’s speeches.

“MATOI RYUKO DO YOU FORGET WHO I AM? I AM KIRYUIN SATSUKI THE FEARLESS FORMER STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT OF THE INDOMITABLE HONNOUJI ACADEMY! MATOI RYUKO NO MATTER HOW SOCIETY VIEWS ON OUR RELATIONSHIP I WILL CONTINUE TO STAND BY YOUR SIDE NO MATTER WHAT! IF SOMEONE CHOOSES TO STAND IN OUR WAY OUR RESOLVE AND LOVE WILL SMITE THEM DOWN ONLY FURTHERING OUR PATH! IF ONE OF OUR COMRADES TURN ON US THAN THEY DO NOT DESERVE TO BE A PART OF OUR LIVES FOR WE WILL NOT SURRENDER OUR HAPPINESS FOR THE SMALL-MINDEDNESS OF OTHERS!” she blared making Ryuko more dumbfounded for every word.

“S…Satsuki?” she uttered. Satsuki placed her broom/sword aside, kicked off her heels and walked to the open-mouthed Ryuko. The former student council president stood in front of the sitting Ryuko, holding out her hand.

“Ryuko I love you, this is a path we are taking together. I want you to take my hand, when you accept my invitation you accept that we no longer are two separate entities. Take my hand Ryuko and become one with me so that we may take this path together,” she offered with the same smile she displayed to Rei Hououmaru at their graduation.

Ruining the moment, a knock came to the door. “Oh, I’ll be back in a sec,” Satsuki assured making her way to her front door. Ryuko sat there practically brain-dead trying to comprehend as to what just happened. The red-streaked girl laughed to herself at the outright unpredictability of extraordinary woman that was Satsuki Kiryuin. _“Fuck, that was…kinda hot,”_ she thought to herself only to succumb to more giggles.

Satsuki stepped back in the kitchen with an embarrassed blush on her face and holding a piece of paper.

“Who was that?” Ryuko asked.

“My…my landlord, it was the third noise complaint a fellow tenant filed on me and now I have to pay a fine,” Satsuki replied. Ryuko bursted out laughing, falling of her chair feeling her sides going into orbit. Satsuki desperately pleaded to make Ryuko stop laughing to prevent a fourth strike (which was an eviction).

Ryuko covered her mouth to stifle her laughter and eventually calmed down. She got back up and walked to Satsuki and grabbed the hand she previously offered and delivered a smooch to the back of it. “As long as I got you, I won’t be afraid,” she ensured giving her sister an appreciative hug which Satsuki returned. “So where the other complaints for you going ‘dictator-mode’?” Ryuko asked remaining in their embrace.

“One was, the other incident was Nonon practicing,” she answered before hearing another snort from Ryuko.

* * *

 

Rather than going to town for their meal, Satsuki insisted on cooking for both her and Ryuko that night. They both dined on some scrumptious beef teriyaki for Ryuko’s last supper before she returns to Kanagawa the next morning.

Ryuko Matoi the girl with extra-terrestrial parasites in her bloodstream has lived on this planet in less than two decades and it’s very difficult to find someone that can relate to the insane life she had. From being the little girl who was bullied for having weird hair at her boarding school to thwarting her own estranged mother’s plans for world destruction (in space) there truly wasn’t a dull moment in her life.

Despite everything, there was nothing as emotionally exhausting than the week she spent with the one person she loved more than anyone. With all the ups and downs they had, Ryuko would have done it over and over again just to hear Satsuki say,

 _“You owe me a new mirror,”_ and kiss on her on that very night. All Ryuko ever wanted was to stay where she was safe, with Satsuki forever. That and one other thing.

“Finished?”

“Huh?”

“Have you finished your food, Love?” Satsuki asked smiling.

“Oh, oh yeah sorry here…wait what did you just call me?” Ryuko asked snapping out of her daydream, offering her plate.

“You don’t like it? I thought it was kinda cute, oh well,” Satsuki conceded stacking Ryuko’s half full plate onto hers.

“No I don’t not like it…I guess I’m just not used to it,” Ryuko explained watching her girlfriend washing their dishes.

“Not used to what?” Satsuki asked drying a plate.

“Us…it’s kinda unreal ya know? Like I’m still dreamin’ ya know” Ryuko clarified. While washing the other plate Satsuki snorted and drop the plate into the watery sink. “Oi what was that for?” Ryuko snarled crossing her arms.

“Ryuko, that’s really cheesy,” Satsuki laughed heartily, resuming the cleansing of her ware.

“Shut up,” Ryuko grumbled but she knew that Satsuki was right. “It’s all your fault making me all lovey-dovey,” she complained as a stealthy pair of lips smooched her cheek.

“It was cheesy but also adorable,” Satsuki giggled giving Ryuko a peck on her forehead. “I’m gonna wash up alright,” she said leaving the kitchen.

“Can I joi-“ Ryuko’s heart skipped a beat after smacking her lips preventing herself from completing her request.

“Can you what? I didn’t hear you Love,” Satsuki asked poking her head out if the kitchen door.

“Can…we...sleep in your bed tonight?” Ryuko recovered poorly, sweating profusely.

“Oh…I suppose the couch was a tad bit uncomfortable wasn’t it, that’s fine,” Satsuki answered making her way to her restroom.

 _“You dumb fucking idiot!”_ Ryuko screamed internally tearing both sides of her hair. The topic of the two of them engaging in coitus had no place in the current status of their relationship. _“You’ve only been together with her for like two days, you can’t be serious,”_ Ryuko argued to her greedy desires.

It was no secret that Satsuki was always wary when someone touches her. It wasn’t due to her snobbishness, her issues involving with touching other people all initiated from her abusive adolescent life. Ryuko recalled a moment where Mako surprised Satsuki by giving her a hug from behind that made her shake like a feather.

Ryuko had everything she ever wanted and was determined not to lose it before she leaves tomorrow, although she fears the repression of her desire may lead to a much more negative outcome than the previous one.

* * *

 

After watching _Frozen_ (Satsuki’s new favourite film) for the third time during Ryuko’s visit, the couple retired in the loving embrace under the warm pale quilt of Satsuki’s bed.

They were both lying on their sides entangled like the night before with Ryuko’s arms hunched over her older sister’s shoulders while Satsuki’s left palm caressed Ryuko’s cheek as the right hand twirled the lone red hair on Ryuko’s fringe. “Last night together hmm?” Satsuki solemnly disclosed.

Ryuko scooched closer to Satsuki to the point where the tips of their noses were touching. “Yeah, can’t you just kick Nonon out and let me live here,”

“I cannot kick out my longest friend, and you need to finish you studies,” Satsuki rejected giving Ryuko an Eskimo kiss.

“Says the sister who kept me out of school for a week because she was lonely, besides I don’t need all that shit I’ll just marry rich,” she smugly retorted before blushing at what she just said.

Satsuki also blushed at the sudden notion making the small space between their faces as warm as a desert and the mutually scooched away from one another. “Well, once this country legalises it, I’ll make sure to make you sign a prenuptial agreement then,” Satsuki giggled that made Ryuko let out a quiet laugh as well.

A tranquil silence filled the room as the two lovers lying on the soft mattress both staring at one another’s blue eyes intently. Both shared a desire to engrain this memory they’re having together in their minds forever, like the name of Satsuki’s beloved one on her most treasured article of clothing.

“I’m going to miss you, I’ll make sure to call you every day,” Satsuki vowed ending the harmonious reticence. “If you ever need me I’ll always be there for you,” she continued brushing her thumb vertically across Ryuko’s soft cheek.

Ryuko needed her now, she needed her bad. She knew it was bold but she couldn’t help it she had to least ask her or else she was going to implode knowing this is the last time she’ll see Satsuki in who knows when. “Satsuki, can…I ask you something?” Ryuko inquired trying to keep eye contact with Satsuki’s stunning eyes.

“Of course, what is it?” Satsuki replied with that protective smile making it easier for Ryuko.

“We…we don’t have to but...if you’re…okay with,” Ryuko struggled, she knew Satsuki wouldn’t hate her for asking however this request was much harder than confessing her love to her.

Satsuki leaned in and kissed her trembling lips leaving Ryuko breathless. “It’s okay Ryuko, you can ask me anything nothing will drive us apart,” she assured twirling her red hairs once more.

 ****** “Satsuki…could you make….love to me?”

“Is this what _you_ want or is it what you think _I_ want?”

“I…I need this,”

“I do too, my love,” Satsuki whispered locking lips with her sister as their tongues danced with one another in between their mouths nourishing and tasting the sweet flavours of each other.

“I never really did something like this before…so what should I do?” Ryuko asked ending their kiss. Satsuki shuffled to lie on top of her sister planting assuring pecks along the way.

“All I want you to do is relax, and if I do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable in any way, tell me right away okay?” she replied planting another long kiss to Ryuko’s lips.

“Okay,” Ryuko whispered after their kiss that left a long trail of saliva shared by the two sisters.

“I’m going to take things slow, if you need me to pick up the pace let me know,” Satsuki asserted while leaning down to the nape of Ryuko’s neck licking and suckling it to the bone. During her suckling Satsuki rubbed one of her free hands down Ryuko’s toned abdomen to the hem of her vest.

Satsuki pulled her mouth away from her sister’s neck to look at her sister’s facial expressions. Ryuko had her eyes closed and was biting her lip. The older sister placed her other hand to Ryuko’s cheek. “I need you to do another thing for me, I need you to keep your eyes open,” she instructed making Ryuko snap her eyes open. “If you close your eyes all you see is them, just look at me Ryuko,” she continued leaning down for another sloppy kiss.

“I’ll try Sats,” Ryuko sighed now watching every movement her lover was making. The hand that rested on Ryuko’s hem trickled under and made its way to Ryuko’s left breast. Despite it being covered by her striped bra Ryuko was still sensitive to Satsuki’s touch as she gingerly stroked around the nipple. “Do…do you need me to take my top off?” she asked in between laboured breaths.

“Is that okay with you?” Satsuki asked halting her motion. Ryuko nodded pulled her shirt over her head. Ryuko sat up began unhooking her bra with great difficulty.

Satsuki wrapped her arms around Ryuko and held her wrists to bring them back around. “You don’t have to take it off now,” Satsuki assured smooching her closed fists. Ryuko was about to apologise before Satsuki smacked her mouth with her lips silencing her leaning her back on the mattress in the process.

The dark haired woman continued to grope her sister’s breasts through the fabric, squeezing them softly and brushing the erect nipples with her thumb. Drunk from the adorable moans and squeaks Ryuko was making Satsuki began to lick on the striped bra that separated her tongue from the sensitive flesh.

Being teased like this was utter torture for Ryuko, quickly she sat up and unhooked her bra as fast as lighting full exposing her breasts to Satsuki. “So…you have developed,” Satsuki slurred grinning.

“Don’t stare at them you pervert!” Ryuko blurted in her best ‘tsundere’ voice crossing her arms. Without hesitation Satsuki loosened her robe and drops it now displaying Ryuko her bare busty breasts.

Ryuko arms dropped on the mattress alongside her jaw at the sight of her sister’s heavenly boobs. “Now who’s the pervert?” Satsuki rhetorically asked leaning down to nibble the exposed areola of her younger sister.

“Could you not use your teeth? It kinda hurts,” Ryuko grunted gripping the bed sheets.

“Okay, how does this feel?” Satsuki asked now twirling her slender tongue on Ryuko’s teat. The loud moans were all that Satsuki needed to persist osculating Ryuko’s tit. Satsuki continued to pleasure her sister in this fashion with various motions with her tongue and smooth fingers caressing the unoccupied nub.

The first thing Satsuki advised her was to relax which was something Ryuko was having the most difficulty with. Her shoulders were tense, her breaths were laboured and her body was completely rigid at the sight of her own sister munching on her tips. When Satsuki took her robe off, earlier she was slightly at ease, embarrassed to the brink yet still more relaxed as she was when only one of them was exposed. “Hey, can I…touch yours,” Ryuko asked as quiet as a church mouse.

Satsuki halted her supple meal and looked up at Ryuko with her piercing blue eyes locked with Ryuko. Giving her one last toothless gnaw, Satsuki crawled up to Ryuko with her creamy breasts dangling in front of Ryuko’s face. For that moment Ryuko swore she was Tantalus about to grab the ripe fruit hanging from the branches. Satsuki brought Ryuko’s hand and guided her inexperienced lover in groping her own breast.

“How does that feel Ryuko?”

“G-good, really good,” she stuttered provoking the celestial laugh of Satsuki.

“Do you want to lick-?”

“Yes," she answered too quickly "No I mean…shit,” the younger sister stuttered once more inducing the sweet laughter of her sister once more. Satsuki took one hand to the back of Ryuko’s head and eased her warm mouth into her erect nipple. Ryuko closed her eyes and licked her sister’s teat with wild abandon and no signs of slowing her initial pace.

Biting her lip, Satsuki moaned loudly and stroked the rear of Ryuko’s head, encouraging her to keep going. After a full minute each of suckling Satsuki’s tits, Ryuko pulled away from her warm and wet breasts, breathing heavily. Slightly disappointed, yet satisfied Satsuki cupped her sister’s jaw and delivered a careless French kiss to Ryuko’s fatigued tongue.

Satsuki shifted her leg upwards to gain a more comfortable position to kiss her younger sister. However she dark haired woman felt a temperate damp sensation brushing against her knee in her ascension. A warm stream was flowing out of blue and white patterned panties, without hesitation Satsuki gingerly brushed her pinkie finger along Ryuko’s slit gathering her moist juices.

Ryuko shuddered at the sudden sensation of her sister’s fingers in between her legs. She opened her eyes and watched her sister’s slithery tongue lick her own juices off her slender finger. “You’re wet,” she whispered.

“Sats please, make me feel good,” Ryuko begged as her nails dug in to the fluffy mattress. The desperation Satsuki heard from her voice was all she needed to hear to engage in their most forbidden act of their taboo.

“I will,” she vowed sliding herself down now kneeling in front of Ryuko’s curled toes. She delicately rubbed her sister’s knee before lifting it up, giving her a clear view of Ryuko’s covered slit. She slowly spreads her legs apart from each other as she began to trail her fingers along Ryuko’s sensitive inner thigh. “Is this okay?” Satsuki asked hearing her lover’s struggled breaths.

“I’m just really...really nervous, keep going I’m fine,” she replied alleviating herself after Satsuki’s question.

“If you need me to stop, just say so okay?” she assured sliding her fingers closer to her goal. Ryuko nodded trying to keep her cool. Satsuki slid her fingers under the wristband and gradually removed her sister’s panties off exposing Ryuko’s vulva. Satsuki took her index and middle fingers and caressed the gaping crevice between her legs, teasing her. With her other hand Satsuki held her sister’s sweating palm and plunged her two fingers inside of Ryuko.

Ryuko cried to the sudden insertion of Satsuki’s fingers inside her. She was on the brink of breaking the hand she was holding, Satsuki didn’t mind the strong restraint she would break a hundred of her hands to hear sister yelp like she did.

Satsuki only inserted her fingers halfway through inside Ryuko’s pussy, not wanting to risk inflicting pain to her younger sister. She swirled them around feeling the warm insides and slowly expanding the distance between them stretching the sensitive inner walls of Ryuko’s tight slit. Satsuki listened out for Ryuko’s responses for every move she made to furthering her pleasure.

The older sister’s boldness knew no bounds, waiting for Ryuko’s breathing to resort to a steady pace, Satsuki took her thumb and stroke Ryuko’s susceptible clitoris. The red-streaked girl bucked her hips high in the air from the shocking sensation. Ryuko bit her lip hard, hard enough she almost made her lip bleed. Satsuki either quenching her desire to torture her lover or hear her sister squeak like a kitten, pulled her fingers away from Ryuko’s entrance.

“Ah…don’t stop ple-AHH!” Ryuko squealed as Satsuki’s tongue drove its way into Ryuko’s dripping pussy. Satsuki at this moment was at the point of no return fully relishing the voluptuous taste of her sister’s juicy folds. Her hungry tongue whirled recklessly in the sweet savoury dewiness of her own sister’s throbbing vagina. Satsuki on her knees began to feel herself slowly dripping on her favourite robe. She quickly tended to herself rubbing her own clit ferociously keeping up with her sister's pace.

“Satsuki…Satsuki…nngghh….stop!” Ryuko cried out breathing and grunting heavily. Almost lost in her inhibitions Satsuki’s eyes snapped wide open and unceremoniously ended her ravishing meal.

“Sorry, Oh god did I go too far?” Satsuki asked concerned.

“No...It was amazing…I just…it’s dumb,” Ryuko mumbled.

“No it isn’t tell me, tell me how you want me to love you,” Satsuki pleaded caressing her rosy cheek and squeezing the hand she held for what felt like an eternity.

“…Can you be like…closer to me, I want you to hold me when we…” Ryuko trailed off embarrassed enough to finish her sentence.

Satsuki released a relieved sigh and a heavenly smile after her lover’s adorable request. The ebony haired goddess slithered up to her sister delivering a devilish peck on her lips. “That sounds delightful my love,” she responded before brushing their noses together. “There is two ways we could do this. One, I can finger you until you stimulate while lying next to you. Or two, we could do something much more intimate…but rough,” Satsuki explained brushing her thumb across her sister’s lower lip.

Ryuko pondered for a while at the options Satsuki presented her. The way her sister used her fingers inside here was so exhilarating, however the prospect of something much more intimate was so much appealing. Ryuko trusted Satsuki she knew if she’d hurt her she wouldn’t do it on purpose even though she teased the living hell out of her earlier. “The second one sounds hot,” Ryuko answered looking deep into Satsuki’s eyes.

“Are you sure?”

“I don’t care how rough it’ll get, as long it’s you, I’ll be okay,” Ryuko assured intertwining her fingers with her lover’s. Satsuki made the necessary preparations for herself and her sister shifting Ryuko’s right leg and sliding her left leg under it making contact with both of their nether lips eliciting a cat like moan from Ryuko. One hand still grasped with her beloved’s hand Satsuki brought her free arm around the back of Ryuko bestowing her with the closeness she longed for.

Satsuki looked at her sister’s eyes for one solitary moment. In that solitary moment she saw fear, doubt, anxiety, and most importantly love from the look on her eyes. She leaned down sticking her tongue out waiting for its receiver. Ryuko leaned up slightly and her tongue met with her sisters slurping and tasting one another one last time for the final step of their copulation.

“Are you ready my love?”

“Yeah,”

“Alright,” Satsuki whispered thrusting her hips colliding her wet folds with Ryuko’s. The younger sister moaned emphatically as Satsuki continued to gyrate her hips at a steady pace, attempting to achieve a rhythm.The desire Ryuko longed for to hold her sister was quenched as she reached her arm around her back gripping on her shoulder and burying her face into her neck. As both of their tips rubbed against one another, both of the sister’s hearts were aligned together beating at a rapid pace simultaneously.

“You okay?” Satsuki whispered continuing to straddle her little sister.

“F-fuck me faster,” Ryuko breathed squeezing her Satsuki’s shoulder encouraging her to quicken her pace. Satsuki complied as her toned hips bucked into her sister’s warm pussy at a ravenous pace. Ryuko was now digging her nails into Satsuki’s alabaster back and wrapped her legs around Satsuki’s rear, driving her sister on. Satsuki bit her lip from the sensation of Ryuko’s sharp nails stabbing her flesh like small knives, the pain mixed with the pleasure of smacking her folds against her sister’s was a sensation the great Satsuki Kiryuin couldn’t describe.

Intoxicated by her craving lust of her own flesh and blood made Ryuko’s mind go blank. She so desperately wanted to love her sister in as many ways possible. Trying to match the rhythm Satsuki dictated Ryuko began grinding with her sister, making Satsuki let out the loudest grunt Ryuko ever heard.

Satsuki lost her sanity when she was eating out Ryuko’s tight core. Now riding her sister like a feral animal, the sensation, the emotions, the love both had for one another was an unbelievably euphoric experience as she rode her sister with wild abandon waiting for Ryuko to scream out loud and gush her juices.

“I…I’m gonna-“

“Let it out, let everything out Ryuko!” Satsuki begged gyrating at a much more aggressive pace aiding in the build-up that was occurring around Ryuko’s lower parts. “Just look at me okay, just look at me!” she pleaded, after seeing Ryuko shutting her eyes. Ryuko complied and opened her eyes that were on the verge of tears as her sister continued to grind her. Satsuki pressed herself down for an abrupt kiss hoping to prevent Ryuko’s tears from falling, unfortunately she quickened the process, making Ryuko cry tears of joy.

For so long Ryuko was terrified of Satsuki never loving her, yet here she was embracing their tongues together as they made love together, as one.

It was all she ever wanted.

Satsuki tribbed as hard as she could feeling warm sweat dripping down her body and breathing heavily. She took her arm and Ryuko’s hand up on the edge of the wooden headboard for leverage, continuing to pleasure her sister. She looked down at her lover’s face and found a peaceful grin and tear-stained eyes. “I love you Satsuki,” she breathed before clenching Satsuki as she came while arching her back shouting her sister’s name to the heavens.

Hearing her sister cry her name Satsuki forcefully thrusted into her sister a few more times before oozing out her juices on Ryuko’s drenched pussy. The two of them slumped down on the mattress together remaining locked in their loving embrace.

 ****** “Ryuko…” Satsuki whispered.

“…”

“Ryuko?” she called once more now looking at the young woman she made love with. Her mouth was wide open and was beginning to drool while breathing out cute snores. Satsuki laughed breathily and kicked her duvet towards them to cover herself and Ryuko. Satsuki laid a gentle peck on her lover’s forehead.

“I love you too,” she whispered nuzzling herself up against her passed out lover in their last night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. That right there was a straight white boy writing lesbian incest smut, yup I'm as shocked as you are. Thanks for reading I hoped you enjoyed it and I hoped you "enjoyed" it I you know who you are ;)  
> FUCK...no how about  
> PATH, yeah that's pretentious and makes me sound like a douche lel.


	8. Crazy For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA RUMORS OF MY DEATH HAVE BEEN GREATLY EXAGGERATED! During my absence I did some studying, watched some Jojo and learned the true meaning of Chinese new year, anyways enjoy the chapter!  
> Also something that rhymes with "compressed gut" so follow the ** and your dreams  
> TIME

As the crystalline-like ice nearly consumes the apartment window, past the chilling window displayed an affectionate embrace of two lovers under the warm snow white sheets. The pair were in the familiar positions from the previous night, the shorter girl’s face buried in the dark-haired woman’s neck with her arms wrapped around her pale abdomen.

The older girl awoke first, inhaling the scent of her younger sister’s dishevelled hair. She shuts her eyes once more nuzzling into her lover’s temple once more. Before the former student council president was comfortable to fall asleep once more, her eyes snapped open instantly remembering something of great importance.

“Ryuko, when does your train leave?” Satsuki whispered waking her sister up.

“Mmm…like eleven…why?” she mumbled eyes still shut. Satsuki looked over at her clock on the desk behind Ryuko.

“Well its nine now, it’s probably best we get up now,” she suggested beginning to disentangle herself from Ryuko’s hold.

“Can’t we stay here for a little while?” Ryuko muffled, face first on the feathery pillow. Not bothering to put on her robe Satsuki got up and walked around the bed to Ryuko’s side.

With a devilish grin, Satsuki leaned down to Ryuko’s ear and whispered. “Well cuddling for your last morning here would be nice, but I have a much more…special send-off that I have in mind,” she breathed sensually softly gliding her hands across Ryuko’s hair.

Piquing her interest Ryuko instantly sat up with a nearly identical grin to her sister’s. “Oh yeah, what do ya have in mind?” she asked as Satsuki cups her jaw.

“Would you like to take a little shower with me?” Satsuki proposed rubbing Ryuko’s cheek with her thumb.

Ryuko felt a wave of mixed emotions when her sister invited her to bathe with her and the possibilities of sensual activities involving a naked Satsuki covered with warm suds. Knowing about her sister’s past she never thought that she would be suggest something like this at this early stage of their relationship.

“Are…are ya sure, like are you okay with that?” Ryuko stuttered still taken aback from Satsuki’s offer.

“Ryuko, you trusted me last night it’s only fair if I trust you too-“

“We don’t owe each other anything-“

“Let me finish, what _she_ did, as dreadful as it was, it’s in the past now,” she started now sitting next to Ryuko on the mattress. “I’m not afraid of her anymore, and neither should you and I’m definitely not doing this because I feel that I owe you or vice versa,” she continued now leaning in for their first kiss of the day “To be honest I want to do this because, my sister-complex dictates me to bathe my adorable baby-sister,”

“Pervert,”

“Admit it, you want to do it too,” she retorted quickly.

“Yeah you’re right, come on,” Ryuko agreed as the couple got up and made their way to the restroom.

“Gah! Why is the water so damn cold?” Ryuko shrieked stepping in the shower after her sister. Satsuki briefly apologised and raised the temperature at a satisfactory climate for both of the girls.

“Could you wash my back for me” Satsuki asked handing over a lavender-coloured body soap container that gave Ryuko unwelcome goosebumps. Ryuko overcame her anxious vibes and obliged by gingerly rubbing the soapy water all over Satsuki’s slender back.

“They don’t hurt,”

“What?”

“It’s obvious that you’re avoiding them, it’s alright to touch them they don’t hurt,” Satsuki answered looking over her shoulder with a smile. It was obvious, Ryuko never noticed before the numerous scars all over her pearly back, either due to that the only time she saw her back it was either covered or was clouded in darkness.

Ryuko gulped brushing over every wound on her sister’s body. “Sorry,” she whispered.

“Please don’t be, they aren’t yours,” Satsuki assured turning around exposing her soaked breasts. “Here I wanna wash you now,” she insisted shuffling behind her, moving Ryuko closer to the showerhead below.

Satsuki took her slim fingers and tilted her sister’s head backwards. After leaving a brief peck on her forehead, Satsuki grabbed the nearby hair conditioner and scrubbed the scalp of Ryuko’s hair.

The relaxing sensations of Satsuki’s movements put Ryuko completely at ease, shutting her eyes allowing to fully feel her head massage and the tepid downpour washing over her not allowing her sight to deceive her.

 ****** Satsuki placed Ryuko’s head in an upright position and turned her around. The two sisters were now facing each other only the drizzle of water separating the two. Biting her lip, Ryuko reached her hand to her beloved’s sudsy hands and held it tightly.

“I’m gonna miss you,” she exclaimed gripping the hand tightly. With no hesitation Satsuki brought her sister’s hand to her lips and gently smooched her knuckles.

“Me too,” she whispered leaning in for a tender locking of lips. Ryuko’s hand almost instinctively began to slowly trail down Satsuki’s midsection.

The sudden touch made Satsuki moan as her tongue was swirling inside Ryuko’s mouth. Ryuko noticing what she was doing broke the kiss immediately. “Shit sorry, I-I didn’t know what-“

Satsuki hushed her, sealing her lips with her index finger. “I trust you, touch me Ryuko,” she assured guiding Ryuko’s palm to her inner thigh.

“I-I don’t know how…” Ryuko gasped as her palm shook on her thigh.

“Relax, I’ll help you,” Satsuki hushed kissing the cheek of her anxious lover. She took her sister’s hand and brushed them against her own slit. With her free hand she grabbed her middle and index finger and inserted them inside her own entrance. “Just move your fingers inside me that’s all you have to do,” Satsuki instructed letting out sighs of pleasure.

Ryuko obliged now trying to get her bearings and fully exploring the insides of Satsuki’s pussy. “Is this good?” she asked eyes still gazing at her sister’s lower parts. Satsuki answered by smacking her lips with her own.

“Keep going,” Satsuki grunted breaking the kiss before assaulting her younger sister’s lips once more. As Ryuko’s eyes were shut as they made out, Satsuki had one eye open and noticed that Ryuko’s thighs were rubbing against each other. “Can I touch you?” Satsuki asked breaking the kiss once more.

“Please,” Ryuko answered spreading her burning thighs. Satsuki reached her arm around Ryuko gliding her hand along her back eventually cupping her sister’s soft ass making her squeak Satsuki’s favourite noise.

The dark haired woman ran her hand along her inner thigh plunging her two fingers inside of her sister as her thumb flicks with her clit. This pleasure Ryuko literally dreamed almost brought tears to her cobalt eyes letting out a small cry. Satsuki placed her free hand on her sister’s cheek, “Shh…shhh keep going,” Satsuki urged not wanting Ryuko to abandon her initial vocation.

Trying to outdo her sister Ryuko quickened her pace and with her other hand. She played with her sister’s sensitive bud flicking it ferociously. The sibling rivalry engrained in their DNA was taken into effect as the two were trying to make the other one climax first. Both engaging in dirty tactics such as Ryuko biting down on her sister’s nipple and Satsuki sticking her free pinkie up Ryuko’s tight butthole.

In the end it was a neck and neck race with both of them feeling the building up inside of them at the same time.

 ****** “Ah…Ryuko!”

“S…Sat-”

“Satsuki-chan! I’m home!” a high-pitched voice echoed outside of the bathroom. The pair slipped and tumbled on the floor of the shower. While cursing in loud whispers the sisters got back to their feet and turned off the shower.

“Satsuki-sama are you home?” Nonon asked outside of the bathroom.

“I’m just finishing my shower now Nonon, umm…I’ll be out in a few minutes,” she answered as she and Ryuko stepped out of the shower. Satsuki bent down in front of the door looking through the keyhole searching for her unexpected roommate. “She’s going to her room,” she quipped turning back to Ryuko.

“Oi, is the invader gone?” Nonon asked turning back at the bathroom door.

“I’m the invader? Why I oughta-“ Ryuko began before Satsuki’s palm smacked her lips shut.

“Ryuko…has gone…to the…coffee shop to grab a quick meal for her ride home,” she lied resisting to remove her hand from her sister’s hand when she began licking it.

“Why couldn’t the idiot just buy something at the train station?” she asked still looking at her room. Ryuko at this point was screaming into Satsuki’s hand.

Taking her second hand she applied a firmer grasp to Ryuko’s silence. “Because…the train station’s snacks are too expensive…” she lied once more.

“Oh…I guess that makes sense,” Nonon observed. “Well I’m fucking starving I’m gonna cook up some eggs for us and maybe the runt too,” she declared making her way down the hall to the kitchen.

Once Nonon was out of her sight Satsuki removed her grip on Ryuko’s clamours. “Runt!? The world’s smallest fucking pianist calls me a runt!” she breathed loudly not wanting Nonon to hear her.

“She doesn’t play the piano she’s a-“

“I don’t give a fuck!” Ryuko interrupted, “That was way too close,” Ryuko sighed once more leaning back on the tiled floor.

“What was?” Satsuki asked with a smirk.

“What do you mean wha-Oh ha-ha very fucking funny,” Ryuko sneered before Satsuki threw a long towel at her.

“Get up we need to sneak past her,” Satsuki declared eyeing the keyhole once more finding no sign of the pink haired woman.

Ryuko stood back up wrapping the towel around her. “Well how are we gonna pull that off Mega-Brows?” she asked.

“You’re shorter than me just walk behind me the door is only a few feet away,” she planned.

“I’m not that short!” Ryuko pouted throwing a rubber duck at the back of her sister’s head.

“I apologise, we were both denied of our climaxes and now we’re stressed, just follow-“

“Euch…you don’t have to make it sound so technical,” Ryuko gagged wrapping her arms over her stomach. “Fine let’s move,” she conceded hiding herself behind Satsuki’s scarred back which was covered by her robe.

Satsuki poked her head out of the door inspecting down the hall where the kitchen was as Nonon began making breakfast inside. “Clear,” the elder sister whispered stepping outside the door followed by Ryuko. Satsuki advanced to her room making silent footsteps with Ryuko following a duplicate pattern. “We’re almost there just a few more step-“

“Oh you’re finished in there thank god I need to take a piss” Nonon groaned walking through the corridor. Satsuki and Ryuko stood frozen as Nonon crept closer to them with every step she took. Their heartbeats raced and their blood turned icy cold.

_“We’re fucked we’re so…so fucked this is all my fault my big dumb-“_

“Oi Nonon what’s that behind you?” Satsuki asked calmly pointing her finger at her longest ally.

“Behind me?” Nonon repeated turning around only finding the closed front door and can only hear sizzling of her eggs cooking in the kitchen. She turned back around at Satsuki who was now leaning on Nonon’s bedroom door, much to the musician’s confusion.

“Oh apologies, I must be seeing things,” Satsuki breathed keeping her composure.

“You’re acting really weird Satsuki-chan, what did that underachiever do to you for the past week?” Nonon asked tilting her head.

“Oh so many things, to keep things interesting,” Satsuki giggled as Nonon walked past her. As soon as the bathroom door closed. In one swift motion Satsuki opened the bedroom door and hoisted her sister up back on her feet grumbling with pain.

“Did ya have to kick me like that?” she grunted rubbing her midsection.

“Sorry I panicked, come on,” she insisted grabbing her arm and hastily made their way into Satsuki’s room.

As Ryuko flopped on the soft mattress feeling her aches slowly ebbing away, Satsuki sat at her dressing table and began drying her hair. Ryuko turned around and watched the angelic sight of her sister combing and moulding her short ebony hair. The technique she displayed signified years of repeated motions, achieving the perfect silky, straight and smooth hairstyle her sister accompanied regardless of length.

“Ryuko?” Satsuki asked turning off her hairdryer still gazing at her own reflection.

“Yeah?” Ryuko breathed not feeling the pain Satsuki inflicted earlier anymore.

“Can I do your hair?” she proposed turning around with a gentle smile.

“Is this part of your ‘sister complex’?” Ryuko asked raising an eyebrow.

Satsuki looked down for a short period of time still smiling thinking of an answer, before tilting her head back up facing Ryuko. “Maybe, but another part of it is my desire to tame that unruly mane of yours.”

“I thought you like my hair,” Ryuko jested twirling her lone red strand.

“I don’t like your hair, I love it now come on,” she decaled standing up and patting the warm empty seat under the dressing table. “Please for me?” she pressed.

Ryuko sighed and accepted her partner’s offer as she sits on the cushion of the seat. The only sound heard in the room was the blast of the hairdryer parching Ryuko’s navy hair. A sudden flush of a toilet echoed next door but it didn’t spur the moment. It was a peaceful moment between the two that ended a little too quickly for Ryuko as Satsuki applies the finishing touches.

“There…is it a bit too ostentatious?” Satsuki winced looking at Ryuko’s reflection. Ryuko looked at it too, it was a tad bit straight for her liking except for her red fiber that stood wavy and isolated among the navy forest it was surrounded in.

“I don’t what the fuck Austin-whatever is but I really like it Sats, thanks for that,” she praised taking Satsuki’s fist and kissed her pale knuckles.

Satsuki looked down at the warm smile of her sister as she rubs her hand. Looking back up the reflection she notices the clock alongside the mirror, provoking a frown. “We better get dressed you’re gonna be late,” she wistfully whispered pulling her hand from her sister’s grip.

“Yeah,” Ryuko weakly replied getting up preparing for another stealth mission in getting her clothes from Nonon’s room. 

* * *

 

“You don’t have to come with me, the station is like a ten minute walk” Ryuko exclaimed.

“But I want to come with you just give me a few more minutes and we’ll be on our way,” Satsuki insisted opening her wardrobe of nearly infinite outfits.

Ryuko knowing her track record of arguments she had with Satsuki decided to let her partner have her way. She stepped outside noticing that Nonon was watching television outside the corridor. Engaging in what would be her third attempt at trying not to get spotted by Nonon, Ryuko crouched down and silently crawled behind the couch. Ryuko looked back watching Nonon reading a text making her burst out a loud cackle that would make a witch’s skin crawl. Using this opportunity Ryuko swiftly opened the front door and leapt outside closing the door once more once she was through.

As her giggling began to pacify Nonon heard a loud knocking coming from the front door. She opens the door finding a nearly out of breath of Ryuko.

“Wassup?”

“Satsuki-chan packed away your shit and left it in her room,” she explained walking away back on the couch beginning to reply a text message. Ryuko felt slightly annoyed by the unnecessary lack of greeting, however she didn’t expect anything less from her half-pint companion.

“Oi Jakuzure,” Ryuko called out shutting the door behind her.

“What do ya want you little turd?” retorted, still gazing at her phone.

“I want to say, thank you,” Ryuko replied. Nonon dropped her phone almost making the screen crack. The musician slowly turned with a look of bewilderment on her face.

“Th-thank me…for what?”

“Satsuki and I caught up a lot in the past week and she would always say how you and the other guys stood by her through everything. With you being her oldest friend…look I’m not good at this shit,” Ryuko admitted scratching the back of her head. “Look what I’m trying to say is,” she started making her way to the couch Nonon was sitting in.

As Nonon’s jaw was wide open in shock Ryuko bent down and gave Nonon a brief hug. “Thank you for being there for her Nonon, when I wasn't,” Ryuko finished enjoying the satisfaction of the pink-haired woman’s dumbfounded expression.

“Are you ready Ryuko?” an angelic voice called behind Nonon.

“Yeah I’m ready, see ya shrimp,” Ryuko waved off as she took her luggage from her sister’s grasp. Ryuko followed Satsuki out the door until she heard her surname being called out.

“Matoi…you’re welcome and…thanks for not burning the place down,” she lauded with a genuine smile.

“Well I did break your mirror,”

“Wait what?” Nonon yelped rushing to the bathroom. “Oh my god how did I not fucking notice this before, Matoi you stupid fucking cu-“ Nonon ranted before Ryuko closed the front door.

“Ryuko come on!” Satsuki urged at the top of the stairs. Ryuko took one final look at the three numbers that changed her life and followed Satsuki sown the stairs.

_914_

* * *

 

Ryuko and Satsuki were sitting on a bench watching the snow slowly plummet one by one onto the railroad tracks as they're fortunately sheltered by a metallic platform being blanketed by the snowy onslaught.

“There’s your ride,” Satsuki breathed with a puff of chilly smoke escaping her throat. The pair stood up together and waited for the train to make its halt. Feeling her heart race faster Ryuko grabbed on to Satsuki’s hand. “Don’t worry, I’ll call you every day and you’re always welcome to talk to me or visit whenever you want,” Satsuki assured.

Feeling tears beginning to swell around her eyes she leapt on to Satsuki head first into her sister’s neck. “I don’t want to leave,” she pleaded tightening the grip of her arms wrapping around her lover.

Instead of returning her sister’s embrace Satsuki took the gift Ryuko gave her and wrapped both herself and Ryuko’s necks with the warm woollen scarf. Ryuko slightly confused by her sister’s actions paused her weeping and looked at Satsuki whose nose was touching her own.

“I don’t want you to leave either, but I need you to work hard for the both of us okay,” she persuaded with rosy cheeks that emanated from the mixture of the hue from the scarf and of her own flustered accord. “I’ll always be here for you, I love you Ryuko,” she whispered giving her sister one last kiss that would satisfy them for a lifetime while the wintry flakes of snow fell on top of them.

“I know, I love you too Sats,” Ryuko replied smiling showing no signs of tears in her eyes. She gently tied the scarf around her girlfriend and made her way into the passenger car. She scouted for the closest window seat that she could see Satsuki in and pounced on it like a predator. She looked outside and saw Satsuki staring blankly at the door gripping her scarf tightly.

Ryuko knocked on the glass loudly hoping that Satsuki would see, however it was all to no avail. As soon as the doors shut Satsuki turned around and marched her way back home in a hasty pace. Ryuko placed her hand on the glass as if she was trying to reach out to Satsuki, unfortunately the longer hand was on the glass the farther Satsuki walked away before disappearing,

The red-streaked girl turned around and grasped on to the train handle on top of her as the train shifted violently, beginning its journey to Kanagawa.

* * *

 

 

 _You held my hand so tight_  
We watched the stars all night  
But still I realize  
There's something in your eyes.  
  
The way you say you love me  
And that we are meant to be  
Is killing every piece of me  
If you could only see.  
  
There's no doubt you really care  
But it's your heart you can never share  
And though you tried your best to love me  
It's just not meant to be and so I set you free.  
  
It's hard for me to let go  
But it's the only way I know  
To spare you from suffering  
And to save my heart from dying.  
  
It's true you want my happiness  
But it's time to be honest  
And as much as it hurts I'm going to say it now  
It's time for us to break our vows.  
  
Still I thank you for everything  
And it's your love I'll forever be missing  
And now that I have to go  
Remember what we had was never a show.  
  
I love you dear and so I fear  
You'll be miserable if I am near  
So take this chance and explore the world  
Let your heart be your sword!  
  
Goodbye my love and be happy  
I'll be fine you have nothing to worry  
Take her hand and you will see,  
That I was never your destiny 

_-Karren familyfriendpoems.com_

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp that's the en- wait what chapter 8/9 what could this mean? is it an epilogue chapter of the next time they met? or fast forward to both of them moving together? or when they get married!!! or something else? idfk tbh im making this up as i go along lel hope you enjoyed the chapter sorry for the wait stuff happens.  
> btw I was advised to start a tumblr here four-simple-letters.tumblr.com i dont know what im doing *see first post of the blog, so check that out if you want


	9. If Only I Had Thorns Like a Thistle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly I want to give a super-mega-ultra-giga-hyper shoutout to KingCrimson who looked over this last chapter and gave very helpful advice.  
> I hope you enjoy this last chapter as much as you enjoyed the rest of this fic....which probably isn't that much but ILL TAKE IT ANYWAYS!  
> Also check out my tumblr: four-simple-letters.tumblr.com if you want to send your complaints lol

 

 

**“The Smile”**

**By** [ **Howard Bright** ](http://www.familyfriendpoems.com/poem/the-smile-2#ixzz3QQmq5HMH)

_Bronze shadows pallid against the tears of time_   
_casting wonder on faceless images void of depth._   
_She walked with poise and grace as the hour rang_   
_calling my name, a warm filled tune on endless breath._   
  
_The moment was brief yet set in unbridled granite,_   
_so there was no hope of breaking her binding grasp._   
_Cascading memories from life's immortal chasms_   
_brought a peace I knew her heart could make last._   
  
_When the darkness crept in to steal her away_   
_by deception disguised as worthwhile gain._   
_The pain endured and weeping waves spent_   
_tried to end our dream with unrequited blame._   
  
_Stoical visions danced candidly through the grief,_   
_numbing expansions of wondrous times gone past._   
_Fighting the loveless demon that tore her astray_   
_I was deciding the fate of a tumultuous caste._   
  
_Quietly I watched her silken and sultry moves,_   
_the same as seen the years since our eyes met._   
_Weighing the countless graciousness from the err,_   
_I realized with her smile she had paid her debt._

* * *

 

_**5 Years Later,** _

“These two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show why they may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace,” a voice that would make a bard envious bellowed.

She inhaled deeply, eyes closed and shoulders hunching, nearly taking in all the air from inside the cathedral. Her hands were wringing and her knees were weak as she obliges to the minster’s request. Unable to resist the temptation of the view in front of her, the young woman slowly opened one of her eyes.

She finds a pair of eyes, their colours nearly identical to hers only a merely a shade lighter. It was the eyes she knew too well, the pair of eyes that she has seen frowning in fury and closed as their bearer let out a light hearted laugh.

This was an expression she couldn’t recognise. Her smile was weak but it wasn’t artificial. Her intimidating brows were not furrowed they were relaxed. And her eyes were only drawn to the young woman seated on the edge of the second row.

It is one of those moments were time stood still between the sisters. As the world melted into nothingness around them, they were locked still in their own world where they were always safe. Opening her mouth, Ryuko nearly deflated herself from the breath she held. From that day on, she regretted only releasing her breath. At that moment what, she truly wanted was to let out any sound. From a simple whisper that only the row she sat in could hear or scream to the heavens declaring her love for the bride.

Ryuko no longer thought of the bride as her lover, but as her sister and held her peace. She offered the same smile the goddess in the floral white dress was giving to her, except that her smile was as fake as a three dollar bill.

The beautiful woman standing at the altar whispered two silent syllables to her sister and faced her soon to be spouse. After she averted her gaze, Ryuko let one tear drop down, soaking the beautifully crafted wedding invitation Satsuki sent to her.

“By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife,” the minister declared after time resumed normally. He turns to the handsome groom and informs, “You may now kiss the bride."

The sight of that kiss stung Ryuko more than the sound of Satsuki slamming the door all those years ago.

The lonely woman sat next to her closest friend devouring the entire buffet of the reception. Knowing that engaging a conversation with her in that state was futile after many years of eating meals together, Ryuko took her phone out pretending to text someone. While horribly acting responses from imaginary text messages Ryuko was swiping her thumb across the screen, scanning at numerous pictures of herself and her sister.

During her private slideshow, her view was obstructed by the dimming of lights as blindingly white lights began to illuminate the vacant space on a wooden floor.

“Ooh, ooh! Ryuko-chan it’s the couple’s first dance oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!” the perky bridesmaid squeaked bringing her feast into intermission. Ryuko watches the dance floor and out from the darkness came the bride and groom holding hands as they made their way under the spotlight.

The choreography was sublime, it appears that they have rehearsed the slow dance for months before the ceremony. A harmonic symphony plays, perfectly complimenting the swift movements of the married couple.

Ryuko looked down, and for the n th time that day her heart shattered. It was a video Mako sent to her where Satsuki was trying to teach her how to dance. The shorter woman in the video possessed no grace and was blushing furiously as her and her dance partner’s hips swayed left and right as the camera shook from the captor’s laughter.

The embarrassed girl shouted something at the amateur camerawoman however even if the video was at full volume it wouldn’t be able to record the red-streaked girl’s incomprehensible yelling. Caught in her frustrations her feet entangled with her impromptu instructor’s and the pair toppled over one another. The camerawoman rushed over to the collapsed girls to find them both on the floor laughing hysterically.

Ryuko smiled weakly at the clip she looked up once more to meet Satsuki’s eyes over her husband’s shoulder that was obstructing her lips. The reception brightened to its original lighting and a more upbeat tune began to play.

“Hey Ryuko-chan wanna dance?” Mako asked standing up and offering her hand.

“Later, I think tons of fun over there wants to dance with you,” Ryuko laughed pointing at a tearing-up Ira Gamagori sitting across from them at the table.

“If you say so, Oi Gamagori-senpai dance with me dance with me please!” Mako pleaded running to the large man using both of her hands to drag him onto the spacious area. As the two “lovebirds” made their way to the dance floor, Ryuko got up and walked outside to a nearby wooden gazebo.

She leaned on one of the bannisters and resumed looking at the memories she shared with Satsuki. As her eyes views the smiles on their faces, her mind was replaying the events of the day she walked out on her.

It was a wild ride from the first day of their week long get-together to where they were now. The long distance between the two was torture they could only manage a visit once every two months. When Ryuko graduated and moved to Tokyo they thought it was smooth sailing from there.

They were wrong, dead wrong. Some couple’s would have their ‘tiffs’, but due to their sibling rivalry and countless battles they had over the years, their ‘tiffs’ would mostly end with a couple of bruises. After every argument or desolation of the living room they either laughed about it after or both gave a heartfelt apology afterward.

After every war and obstacle that were in their way (including Nonon walking in on them) all it took was one sentence in a heated argument to end what they had for each other.

_“You’re just like our damned mother!”_

Those words made Satsuki sick, it makes Ryuko sick every time she recites it in her mind. She immediately regretted saying it, splurting out unheard apologies as Satsuki tossed her clothes in her suitcase and marched out of their home without saying a word.

Everything that reminded Ryuko of Satsuki, she destroyed which was nearly everything in their apartment. From the photo-frames that contained both of their smiles to endless amount of clothes she gave Ryuko, including a navy and red sailor uniform that she gave her on one Christmas Morning that drove her to tears.

The red-streaked rebel remembered how isolated she felt sitting at the corner of her bedroom whispering to a torn sailor uniform. All she ever wanted was to forget her, hoping that the pain she felt would leave as well. Unfortunately she loved her too much.

* * *

 

**“Please Let Me”**

**By** [ **Anna-Marie** ](http://www.familyfriendpoems.com/user/anna-marie-627/)

 

_Let me mend your broken heart_  
and wipe away your tears.  
Let me hold you to stop your violent shaking   
and warm your freezing hands.   
Look me in the eyes   
and watch the clouds roll back from your sky,  
let me calm your storm.   
I will stop the waves of pain   
and hold back the floods   
and pounding rain of tears.   
I will silence the thunder of anger   
and stop the constant flash of regret and sorrow.   
Let me end the mob of reminders   
that tell you that you're alone.   
Talk to me and end the deafening silence   
and let my love end the blinding darkness.

* * *

 

Ryuko opened her eyes as her phone was blinking a “LOW BATTERY” message. She sighed placing the phone back into her pocket and takes out her lighter and pack of cigarettes.

“It’s all my fault,” she whispered to herself lighting up her cigarette and blew a thick cloud of smoke.  

“I never knew you smoked Ryuko,” an angelic voice observed behind her. Ryuko turned around and jumped at the sight of her sister in her pure floral dress, nearly hitting her head against the roof of the gazebo

“S-Satsuki?” she whispered trying to keep her composure.

“You’re looking well, your outfit is cute,” Satsuki added looking at Ryuko’s suit.

“Uh…thanks you look, amazing…your hair looks nice,” Ryuko spluttered drooling over Satsuki’s long hair.

“Hmm, I thought you liked it when my hair was short,” Satsuki pouted playfully, twirling her length ebony hair.

Ryuko simply giggled from her sister’s playfulness, it was one of the many things that Ryuko missed about Satsuki. “You want one?” Ryuko offered holding out her packet of cigarettes.

“No I can’t," she refused waving her had. "Look Ryuko I wanted you to be here so that we may, end what we had, the right way,” Satsuki asserted tensing her shoulders. “Leaving you the way I did, was unfair to you-

“No you weren’t unfair, what I said to you was unforgivable!” Ryuko blared before trembling violently crushing her packet. She bent her head low trying to fighting the tears that were trying to escape.

“You made a mistake, we both made mistakes,” Satsuki assured walking towards her. Ryuko backed away holding her arm out in front of her.

“Don’t, please don’t make this worse,“ Ryuko begged leaning on the bannister. Satsuki didn’t attempt to oppose and stood still in the middle of the oak deck.

“Ryuko, I wanted to come back to you so badly. I was just afraid that you wouldn’t take me back after how I walked out on you,” Satsuki confessed taking a cautious step forward. “But a lot of time has passed and I wish to bury the hatchet,” she continued coming closer to her weeping sister. “So, can we start over again but this time as sisters?” she suggests reaching a hand to her.

“It’s too late for that, because of me we can never be sisters,” Ryuko replied still averting her gaze to Satsuki. The bride reeled her arm away maintaining their distances.

“Ryuko the truth is, no matter how hard we deny it, we will always be sisters,” Satsuki declared now standing right in front of Ryuko. “I returned your love all those years ago, and if you asked me if I could do it all over again, I wouldn’t hesitate,” she exclaims attempting to now embrace her sister. “I lost you, found you and then I abandoned you, Ryuko please try being my sister once again and I promise I will never abandon you,” Satsuki begged wrapping her arms around her sister as tears fell down her silvery cheeks.

Ryuko stood there fists clenched and shaking vigorously. Her tears is ruining Satsuki’s gorgeous wedding gown. The truth Satsuki exposed felt like a knife piercing through Ryuko's withered heart, a sensation she knew very well, unfortunately she was nowhere near growing accustomed to it.

No matter how many times they hugged, kissed or made love to one another they shared the same blood. She held her silence at the ceremony because she thought of Satsuki as her sister. Now she must reject every moment they shared together as lovers and start their new lives as sisters.

“Okay I’ll try for you, Satsuki,” Ryuko whispered loosening her fists and wrapping her arms around Satsuki for the first time in years. Satsuki smiled as her tears continued to drop at a brisk pace, squeezing her younger sister tighter.

“Thank you so much Imo-Ryuko,” she stuttered.

“You can call me whatever you want, Nee-san,” Ryuko assured, swallowing hard afterwards. Satsuki pulled away hands still resting on her sister’s shoulders.

“Are you sure?” she asked with a concerned expression.

“Positive, wasn’t that part of your ‘sister complex’ bullshit?” she giggled leaning into Satsuki’s shoulder once more resuming the warm embrace they were sharing. Satsuki laughed as well complying with her sister’s hug that they have both longed for so long.

The elder sister pulled away once more and looked deeply into her former lover’s eyes. “I love you, Imouto,” she breathed.

“I love you too Nee-san, don’t ever leave me again,” Ryuko replied with a soft smile. They both stared deeply into one another’s eyes seeing flashes of memories they spent together followed by the years of anguish of moving on from the emotionally stressful confrontation.

Ryuko elevated her height by standing on the tips of her toes. She gave her a small peck to the edge of her sister’s glossy lips for a little longer than a ‘sisterly kiss’ should last, before planting her heels back on the ground.

“We should head back inside, it’s freezing out here,” Satsuki proposed offering her empty palm to Ryuko. The younger sister rested her hand on top of Satsuki’s hand, and they twined their fingers together in a tight grasp.

Midway through the stroll back inside, the younger girl’s smile manifested into a concerned frown as she looked up at her dazzling sister. “So…he treats you well right?” she asked keeping her frown.

“No, but he gave me a shiny rock and well here we are,” Satsuki retorted sarcastically, displaying her glistening diamond engagement ring. Ryuko looked at her with a jokingly annoyed expression, not falling for Satsuki’s bait to initiate a reaction. “He knows about my issues in the past and is very compassionate towards them, he is a good man I say you two could become good friends,” she sighed, looking fondly through a window where he can be seen socialising with his peers.

"Well that’s good to hear,” Ryuko responded as a sudden shade of red began to grow around her cheeks. “So…who’s better?” she asked with a toothy grin.

“How many glasses of Champagne did you drink tonight?” Satsuki asked raising one of her elegant brows.

“The amount a normal person would drink at their ex’s wedding,” Ryuko answered before eliciting a brief giggle.

“Fair enough...you both have your merits, let’s leave it at that,” she affirmed as she began to blush as well. The couple eventually returned to the entrance at the reception. Having the uneasy emotions Ryuko had felt throughout the whole ceremony, she never realised the lively atmosphere surrounded by the people she cared for. From Sukuyo preventing Barazo and Matarou from flirting with the bridesmaids to the elites holding Nonon back as she tried to scratch the eyes off Omiko Hakodate, after she caught the bouquet.

However one of the elites was missing.

“Ryuko over there,” Satsuki directed after nudging Ryuko’s arm to gain her attention. The sight Ryuko witnessed nearly made her jaw fall out as her best friend exited from what appeared to be a closet, skipping innocently to the remainder of the buffet. Approximately ten seconds after Mako’s departure an unkempt nearly ten feet tall Gamagori squeezes out of the closet, redder than a poppy.

“Oh. My. God,” Ryuko gasped.

“I suppose this means I have won the bet, when will you learn that I’m always right, imouto,” Satsuki proclaimed heaving her chest in a confident pose.

“I should have put a deadline to that bet or some shit goddammit, there goes my bike,” Ryuko snickered still unsure of what just transpired. “So am I your slave now?” she asked in a ceding tone.

“Not necessarily, I’ll make you my slave at a time I see fit,” she assured smiling devilishly.

“You know you don’t need a stupid bet for me to do something for you,” the red-streaked girl ensured tightening the grip she has on her sister’s hand. “I’ll always be there for you, Nee-chan,” Ryuko further assured looking deeply into her sister’s eyes.

“Thank you imouto, I’ll always be there for you too Ryuko,” Satsuki reacted pulling her younger sister into a tight embrace. The pair part ways simultaneously both leaving a loving warmth on each others' chests that engulfed like two flames. “I think Mako wants a dance, if her legs are still working,” Satsuki observed watching the coconut-haired bridesmaid trying to dance with her embarrassed little brother.

“Yeah I owe her one, you better get back to your husband, I bet he’s getting jealous,” Ryuko replied slightly flustered. Satsuki made her way to her newlywed husband and Ryuko strolls to the dance floor. “Oi Mako wanna dance?” Ryuko asked her best friend as Mataro squirmed out from her sister’s grasp.

“You bet I do!” she cheered grabbing Ryuko’s wrists and swinging her around like a merry-go-round. The two girls were laughing until their heart’s content, they weren’t as co-ordinated as the bride and groom were, however they were a much more entertaining sight to behold.

As the music slowed down most of the couples in the hall gathered around for a sweet assortment of slow dances. The lovable underachiever fell asleep on Ryuko’s shoulder exhausted from the eating, dancing and her ‘five minutes in heaven’. Ryuko looked over at the couple of the night, blissfully leaning on one another in a tight embrace.

Ryuko couldn’t take her eyes off Satsuki, It isn’t the first time this happened, however for some reason something about her seemed much more heavenly then she usually is. The spotlight was no longer on them, there was no blinding light shining behind her yet she was as bright as the fullest moon in the blackest sky.

It was there that Ryuko realised she was  _glowing._

* * *

_She named her Ryuko on the 14 th of September._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I just want to talk about some devastating news I've received on the death one of the most creative people who ever produced content on the internet, Monty Oum. I've been a Roosterteeth fan for a long time now and I was deeply saddened by this news, yet the awesome RT community encouraged their fans to create something which was what Monty would've wanted.   
> This may not be the best written fic, or the most accurate portrayals of characters, in general it's 4/10 but it's MY fic, this is something I created and even though I recognise its flaws, I still take pride in what I have written. So what I'm trying to say is try and create something idc if it's art, fanfics, or whatever it doesnt matter how bad it is, nobody is born a professional, Monty started as an amateur animator and he later became a well beloved creator of a hit web-series because he kept creating because that what he loved doing, and it is what people who draw, write, sculpt etc. love to do, to create.  
> Thank you for reading what I created, as crappy as it may be it means a lot to me.  
> RWBY


End file.
